El Fuerte de los Bastardos
by NobodyKnows94
Summary: Ayzur Nieve, sobrina de Roose Bolton, vio la muerte de Domeric Bolton, la llegada del bastardo a Fuerte Terror y el ascenso al Poder de su tío.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia (sin contar a Ayzur) pertenecen a George R.R. Martin.

Aclaración: es posible que tenga una visión muy romántica y humana de los Bolton que se irá viendo. Si te empacha o disgusta te pido disculpas por adelantado, aunque en la variedad está el gusto :P

* * *

Capítulo 1: Siempre.

Allí siempre hacía frío, siempre. Aquella palabra parecía marcar su destino. En su vida el orden establecido, siempre por personas más poderosas que ella, era inquebrantable, inamovible e inmortal. No era más que un peón que se podía sacrificar llegado el momento en aquel juego.

Ayzur se revolvió entre las pieles de su lecho. No quería despertarse, ni levantarse, quería seguir durmiendo. Por más que se revolviera en la cama seguía haciendo frío. Ella había nacido en los cálidos parajes de Dorne, no obstante, ahora vivía en el norte, en la fortaleza de un familiar que, aunque era cercano, ella sentiría siempre como lejano. Lo había conocido demasiado tarde como para tenerlo cariño, además él tampoco había hecho mucho por ganarse su afecto, aunque ella le hubiera otorgado más que eso. Si era sincera, nadie de aquel lugar había hecho nada para ganárselo más allá de la señora y el heredero de la casa. Quizás, para ser un lugar tan frío era demasiado. Quizás, por ser una bastarda era excesivo.

Ella era hija de un hermano descarriado del señor y seguramente de una puta, o eso era lo que le decía su señor tío cada vez que alguien sacaba el tema. Tenía los ojos violetas, como si de una Targaryen o una prostituta de una casa de placer de Lys se tratase. Seguramente su madre era lo segundo. Ayzur era una joven de rostro fino y de cabello tan azabache como una noche sin estrellas, como lo había sido el de su padre, aquel padre que la había llevado allí con la esperanza de que alguien la cuidase tras su muerte. Aunque, ¿A quién la importaba en aquel lugar su historia? La chiquilla sabía la respuesta, no obstante, siempre le daba pavor decirla en voz alta.

Ayzur era joven y hermosa, no bonita como su padre le había dicho que era su madre. Ella era hermosa y elegante, un regalo para la vista de muchos de los señores que habían pisado aquel lugar, y la habían contemplado, aunque fuesen sólo unos instantes. No obstante, no muchos señores pisaban aquel lugar, la experiencia le decía que su tío, Roose Bolton, no era muy dado a las visitas, y si lo era, a Ayzur no le interesaba, ¿O quizás sí? Se volvió a revolver en la cama. Ansiosa, se abrazó a su almohada y se imaginó en el torso de un amante imaginario que siempre se tornaba en el mismo hombre. Aquello la avergonzaba. Siempre sentía como su piel se ruborizaba al imaginarse en aquella situación.

La luz aún no se filtraba por las ventanas, así que no había amanecido, pero el sol allí era débil y enfermizo. Nada que ver con el sol de su infancia que había tostado su piel en más de una ocasión. Al llegar al norte, su piel se había vuelto blanca, demasiada para su gusto y se había prometido que algún día volvería a Dorne a tumbarse bajo el sol como un lagarto. Domeric también se lo había jurado, pero aquello se debía más al deseo por complacerla que a que se tratase de una verdad. Aunque, ya era bastante para ser una bastarda. Le gustaba a su primo, y ella no era tan estúpida como para no percatarse de ello. No obstante, hacía tanto tiempo que no se veían que Ayzur sabía que su primo ya habrá olvidado todas aquellas promesas, y si las no las había olvidado, su señor padre ya se las quitaría de la cabeza. Eran simples locuras de chiquillos, del niño que había partido para convertirse en hombre y de la niña que había llegado a ser mujer oprimida entre muros. Si no hubiera sido una bastarda, hubiese sido de alguna utilidad para su tío. Era demasiado hermosa, demasiado elegante, materia de gran señora. Podría haber llegado a ser una pieza clave en los planes de Roose, pero había nacido bastarda, del vientre de una concubina o algo peor. Así pues sabía que acabaría siendo de la misma calaña de su madre, calentando la cama de algún noble, como moneda de cambio, o en la cama de su primo, clavando sus ojos violetas en sus ojos de luna sucia, en su alma… Domeric no era como su padre. Ese era el problema, jamás sería como su señor padre. Demasiado dulce para ella, demasiado correcto, además, aquello era una ñoñería de niños. Domeric ya la había olvidado, o eso pensaba ella.

Se deshizo de las pesadas pieles que la cubrían, no podía seguir dando vueltas en la cama. Sentía que algo no iba bien. Los ladridos de los perros de caza empezaron a rugir, incluso antes que el gallo. Alguien había llegado al lugar, y por los relinchos de caballo y los sonidos que el animal emitía debía de ser un corcel desgastado y cansado. Se hizo una trenza de espigas y se vistió con velocidad. Quería enterarse de quién era ese hombre y, si era posible, entender el por qué de su malestar.

Salió de sus aposentos y pasó por la puerta de los de su tío, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Sin embargo, parecía como si el mismo fuese omnipresente en aquella fortaleza, cómo si supiese sus movimientos en todo momento. La gruesa piedra parecía transparente para el Lord de Fuerte Terror.

-Ayzur – una voz suave la llamó en la oscuridad. Aquellos ojos pálidos eran inconfundibles.

-Lord Bolton – la joven hizo una reverencia en la oscuridad de aquel lugar, únicamente iluminado por débiles velas que apenas producían más que un leve resplandor.

-¿Qué haces despierta? – se acercó a ella con paso leve.

-Alguien ha llegado… y falta poco para el amanecer. Lady Bethany querrá su baño listo para cuando se levante – fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. Era la doncella de su tía, ¿Qué mejor excusa tenía que aquella para andar a deshoras por la fortaleza de su tío?

-Eres curiosa, como lo era mi hermano, quizás eso fue lo que le llevó a partir de aquí – continuó andando hacia delante –, pero una pésima mentirosa – sonrió. Ayzur sólo le veía sonreír cuando la tiraba por tierra, si es que aquello se le podía llamar sonrisa. Tenía los labios demasiado finos como para haber sonreído nunca.

-Yo… - Ayzur se quedó parada en la oscuridad.

-Es un mensajero de Lord Redfort – se giró con su capa rosa en la oscuridad para mirarla a los ojos–. Quizás esto no sacie tu curiosidad, así que si quieres ver de qué se trata, ven conmigo – susurró lo último y el vello de la nuca de Ayzur se erizó. ¿Por qué la invitaba a ir con él? En otro momento la hubiera mandado lo más cortésmente posible a sus aposentos.

Se colocó a su lado y se puso erguida como si se tratase de la señora de la casa. Había nacido con el nombre de Ayzur Arena, se lo habían cambiado al de Ayzur Nieve al criarse allí, pero ella se comportaba como una noble. Nadie le había dicho que actuara de manera contraria. Aquello sólo era un nombre.

Llegaron a la sala de audiencias, en donde el maestre Uthor y algunos de los hombres de Lord Bolton aguardaban junto al mensajero junto a un gran fuego bastante agradecido en aquella parte de poniente. Todos la hicieron una reverencia al entrar y el mensajero, un chico pecoso y demasiado enclenque se refirió a ella como Lady Bolton al inclinarse. Ayzur se sonrió y pensó que quién creería aquel niño que era ella.

-Es la hija natural de mi hermano – dijo Roose Bolton al entrar en las estancias y ver el espectáculo que estaba dando aquel chiquillo.

-Disculpadme, mi señor. Yo no… - dijo inclinándose una y otra vez. Aquel chico no debía de tener mucha experiencia con grandes señores, ni siquiera con nobles.

-No tiene importancia – dijo clavando sus ojos fríos como el hilo en él -. ¿Qué me traéis a estas horas?

-Un carta… - comenzó a decir rebuscando en su jubón sucio - … de vuestro hijo, Domeric – la sacó con las manos sudorosas. La carta estaba demasiado sucia, pero tenía el sello lacrado rosa de la familia.

-Domeric – susurró. Ayzur juraría haberle visto pegar un respingo, como si su hijo hubiese estado olvidado en todo ese tiempo y ahora volviera de entre los muertos. El maestre cogió la carta y leyó en silencio, como si el Lord fuese incapaz de ello.

-No os preocupéis, mi señor – dijo el maestre –. Sólo dice que vuelve junto a nosotros, es de suponer que ya se encuentra de camino.

Roose miró al mensajero con frialdad. Sus ojos jamás contaban todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, no como los de Ayzur, demasiado expresivos y casi siempre tristes.

-Dejadnos – ordenó el Señor. Todos le obedecieron –. No, Ayzur. Tú, quédate.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Roose Bolton ordenó a su sobrina que le sirviera una copa de vino que había en una mesa olvidada en aquel lugar. Su sobrina se lo trajo y este se lo ofreció al mensajero, que bebió sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Sospecho que hay un motivo más prosaico para que traigas esa carta a caballo – dijo con frialdad.

-No, mi señor – dijo moviéndose nervioso. Bolton era un ser que, a pesar de su aspecto, podía llegar a intimidar demasiado con su mirada. Miró un momento de reojo a la joven, que se sentía demasiado fuera de lugar con aquella situación.

-¿Por qué no enviar un cuervo? ¿Quizás se deba a que tienes otra carta que entregar? ¿Otra carta que mi hijo no quiere que lea? – le preguntó con suavidad y lentitud, como si aquel muchacho no pudiera llegar a comprender sus palabras.

-M-mi señor – tartamudeó.

-¿Por qué tartamudeas? ¿A caso me ocultas algo? – preguntó sin elevar la voz.

-Vuestro hijo me dio una carta para… para su prima – confesó con voz trémula. Los ojos de aquel hombre daban más pavor que el cuchillo de desollar que casi siempre colgaba de su cinturón. El chiquillo la rebuscó nuevamente entre sus prendas y se la dio. Estaba aun si cabía más arrugada que la anterior.

-Ni siquiera eres mensajero, sólo te las dio para que no sospechara de esta carta. Pero, no te preocupes, sabemos cómo tratar a los mentirosos aquí – seguía sin levantar la voz, aquello si que le daba escalofríos a la joven, y sólo pudo pensar en que los ojos de aquel muchacho sólo sabían reflejar miedo.

Unos guardias entraron y se llevaron al muchacho, que sólo sabía gritar y suplicar, a aquel lugar en la fortaleza que albergaba tales horrores que helaría hasta al corazón más frío, pero es que el corazón de los Bolton era puro hielo.

Lord Bolton leyó la nueva carta en silencio. Sus ojos escudriñaron el papel varias veces antes de lanzarla al fuego: - Mi hijo sigue encaprichado de ti, espero que no te acerques a él – no le hizo falta levantar el tono de voz ni arrugar el rostro para amenazar a la joven –. Largo.

"Cómo si él fuera el que me importa" dijo mientras salía de las estancias con lágrimas en los ojos. Siempre sería así, igual que el frío en el Norte.

* * *

Por fin se acabó. Como yo siempre digo: "con esto y un bizcocho, nos vemos mañana a las 8".

Espero que me comentéis que os parece. Muchas Gracias por leer, Chiquibabies. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia (sin contar a Ayzur) pertenecen a George R.R. Martin.

Aclaración: es posible que tenga una visión muy romántica y humana de los Bolton que se irá viendo. Si te empacha o disgusta te pido disculpas por adelantado, aunque en la variedad está el gusto :P

* * *

Capítulo 2: Recuerdo.

Sus enormes ojos violetas eran lo único que se veían entre las pieles que la cubrían. Parecía un pequeño bulto de equipaje. Agarrada a la espalda de su padre, estaba estática y dolorida mientras el caballo continuaba moviéndose nervioso y fatigado. Su padre, Royce Bolton, aún sobre el animal, señorial y arrogante, miraba fijamente a su hermano. Uno de los hombres del mismo se acercó a coger las riendas del animal. Bajó y cuando fue a coger a su hija ésta le habló quitándose como pudo las pieles que le cubrían la boca: - Padre, estoy cansada y tengo mucho frío, ¿Cuándo volveremos a Dorne? – sus ojos sólo eran pena y desasosiego. Se preguntó si había hecho bien al decidir llevar a su hija allí, pero él, él tenía los días contados. Lo mejor era llevarla allí, aunque no supiera si era un sitio de confianza, pero ¿Qué otro lugar había?

-¿Es que no quieres conocer a tus tíos? ¿A tu primo? – Le tocó la nariz, no obstante, la niña de sonrisa fácil, no esbozó ni un atisbo de felicidad -. ¿Eh?

-No lo sé – la niña miró a su familia. Todos colocados en fila en mitad del patio de Fuerte Terror tal y como marcaba un buen recibimiento.

-Vamos – le bajó y le dio la mano mientras se acercaban con paso ligero a aquel grupo de personas que les esperaban. La niña continuaba con paso torpe debido a las pieles, sin duda no estaba acostumbrada al frío del Norte, quizás jamás lo estaría.

-¿Vamos a vivir aquí? – le preguntó en un susurró justo delante de su señor hermano –. Quiero volver a casa. Este sitio da miedo – y, sin embargo, ese sería su nuevo hogar. No había otro lugar en el que estar. Aquella sería su casa a partir de ese momento.

-Hermano – Royce hizo una reverencia ante Roose con elegancia y agilidad. Lo mejor era no prolongar más aquello. Seguramente Ayzur acabaría llorando de frío, pena y hambre. No estaba acostumbrada. Lo máximo que había hecho alguna vez había sido salir de la mancebía de su abuela en Lanza del Sol.

-Hermano – correspondió con su débil voz. Otro hermano le habría abrazado, sin embargo, el señor de Fuerte Terror era cortés, nada más. Miró a su hija con desprecio mientras Royce miraba a su familia: demasiadas cosas han cambiado. Su hermano no estaba con la mujer a la que recordaba ni tenía el hijo que berreaba en la cuna – Déjame presentarte a mi esposa Lady Bethany – la mujer de cabellos castaños ladeó la cabeza con elegancia en una reverencia – y a mi hijo Domeric – el niño, que le recordó a sí mismo cuando era pequeño, también reverenció tan torpe como un chiquillo de su edad. Como mucho sería dos años mayor que su hija. "Quizás, con suerte, podría… podría comprometerlo con Ayzur…" se quitó ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Su hermano no sería tan estúpido como para casar a su único hijo con la bastarda de un hermano que había huido en cuanto pudo de su hogar, además, Roose era un hombre de estrategias y su hija no significaba nada para él. No era útil para nadie, salvo para su padre.

-Mi señora, mi pequeño señor – respondió amablemente –. Ésta es mi hija natural, Ayzur Arena – la niña que hasta ese momento se había quedado tras la capa de su padre, al margen de todos y de todo, apareció. Su hermano sonrió, por los años que había pasado junto a él, conocía perfectamente esa sonrisa. Mezcla de pura maldad y satisfacción, aunque pareciese felicidad o cortesía. Royce había fallado todos los pronósticos de su familia.

-Bienvenida, Ayzur – Roose la miró con sus ojos de hielo y la niña se sonrojó y escondió tras su padre.

-Es que no está acostumbrada – sonrió su padre excusándola.

-Ya – le respondió lacónico.

-Ya los hemos conocido, vayámonos a casa – dijo con rapidez y agarrándose desesperada a la mano de su padre. Estaba a punto de llorar. Se había equivocado al llevar a su hija allí. Debía haberla dejado en la casa de placer de su abuela, aunque aquello hubiese conllevado más de lo que habría podido soportar. No. Allí estaría bien, junto a su familia. Bethany y Roose se miraron, sin duda no tenían tiempo para aquello.

-Cariño, antes tenéis que descansar y comer, y después podréis proseguir vuestro camino – Lady Bethany habló con dulzura. Le ofreció la mano – Ven, vamos a tomar algún dulce, ¿Te gustan los dulces? – la niña miró a su padre que le movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo. Se acercó a su tía y se dirigieron todos hacia la fortaleza.

-Pero, sólo un ratito – dijo la pequeña. "Ojalá fuese sólo un rato" comenzó a repetir una voz en la cabeza de su padre.

* * *

Royce Bolton siempre había sido el más galante de la familia. Tuvo los ojos de su hermano, pero su sonrisa era amable, de labios carnosos y dientes perfectos. No tenía la frialdad ni la mente calculadora que caracterizaban a su padre y a su hermano. Él era más pasional, a él le ardía a sangre. Su padre le había llamado como si de un Rey Rojo se tratase, quizás porque hasta su último aliento pensó que sería el heredero de la casa Bolton. No obstante, había fracasado. Contra todo pronóstico, había huido de su casa el mismo día en que su padre murió y había vuelto enfermo y con una hija de ramera por bastarda. Roose aún recordaba el cómo habían aparecido en sus tierras para pedirle algo más que un lugar en donde morir. Pero, aquello sólo era una vieja historia, un viejo recuerdo más fresco de la mente de Ayzur que de la suya.

Ayzur tenía los ojos espectaculares, y no sólo era su color. Era una mirada felina, una mirada que derretiría hasta al hombre más frío. Eran tristes, pero felinos. Siempre suplicantes de afecto, y en ocasiones de algo más que afecto. Era de vientre firme y plano, aunque de senos turgentes y caderas generosas. Pariría hijos sanos, si es que los llegaba a parir. Roose estaba al tanto de todos los movimientos de la joven, y a veces él mismo se cuestionaba el por qué. El maestre le había informado que la chiquilla tomaba de vez en cuando el té de la luna. Era de necios negar que no había conocido varón. Aquello le ponía celoso. La muchacha era un peón sin importancia, pero… algo dentro de él le invitaba a imaginársela desnuda entre sus sábanas, entre sudor y gemidos. Mientras las sanguijuelas extraían cada gota de sangre de su cuerpo, se preguntó si Ayzur jadearía en la cama, si gritaría, si mordería, si lo arañaría hasta hacerlo sangrar… sólo de puro éxtasis. Bethany ni siquiera emitía sonido alguno. Podía hacer con ella lo que le placiese, bastante le había ofrecido para ser una bastarda. Se imaginó agarrando sus caderas, perdiendo el sentido entre sus piernas. Sin embargo, metérsela en su cama era una estupidez, simplemente mostrarle debilidad a un ser más débil que él, algo que su sobrina podría utilizar en su contra. Aquello no era inteligente. Era divertido, pero no inteligente. Abrió los ojos y la vio cambiando el agua de la palangana. A veces le obligaba a servirle, simplemente para verla a su merced, aunque fuese de aquella manera.

-Ayzur, ya he sangrado suficiente – la chica le miró con indiferencia y soberbia. Podía haber sido la mujer de un gran hombre, por su nacimiento sólo podría calentar el lecho del mismo. Se acercó a él sobre la cama y comenzó a quitarle las sanguijuelas sin cariño alguno. Disfrutó del leve contacto de las yemas de sus dedos. Acarició una de sus manos y se sonrojó con dulzura. Podría tenerla en cualquier momento, sólo tenía que pedirlo.

Sin embargo, aunque él no era tan estúpido como para llevársela a su cama, no estaba tan seguro de que su hijo lo fuera. Aquella carta lo había trastornado. O estaba encaprichado o completamente enamorado. Había recordado promesas que le había hecho de niños. Ayzur quizás le gustaba más que los caballos, aunque lo veía difícil. Lo veía lo suficientemente loco como para tomarla por esposa a espaldas de toda su familia. Domeric siempre había sido demasiado tranquilo, pero lo veía revelándose sólo por ella. Tras leer aquella carta sus sospechas se habían confirmado. Ella continuaba quitando las sanguijuelas. Una vez acabó le pasó un trapo húmedo, limpiando su cuerpo. Ese sería el único contacto que ambos tendrían.

* * *

Espero que me comentéis que os parece. Muchas Gracias por leer, Chiquibabies. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia (sin contar a Ayzur) pertenecen a George R.R. Martin.

Aclaración: es posible que tenga una visión muy romántica y humana de los Bolton que se irá viendo. Si te empacha o disgusta te pido disculpas por adelantado, aunque en la variedad está el gusto :P

* * *

Capítulo 3: Vísperas

Domeric aún lo recordaba: estaban tumbados en la cama de su madre. Su prima era la que siempre rompía los silencios. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella. Él siempre había sido demasiado tímido como para hacerlo, demasiado callado y correcto como para cruzar lo que él consideraba como una barrera inquebrantable de intimidad.

-¿Por qué aquí siempre hace tanto frío? – preguntó con los ojos clavados en el techo. Ambos niños estaban tumbados boca arriba, el uno al lado del otro. El invierno se reproducía en pleno apogeo y las posibilidades en Fuerte Terror eran limitadas para dos niños en edad de juego.

-Pues… no sé, supongo que es porque estamos en el Norte – respondió con inocencia. Si le preguntasen en ese momento diría "Porque es la señal de la muerte". Pero, entonces era sólo un niño dulce, deseoso de darse la mano con su prima, la mayor muestra de amor que conocía. El silencio se volvió a hacer y los tocones de madera, que en la chimenea se encontraban, volvieron a crujir.

-Pues en Dorne no hace frío- sentenció Ayzur.

-¿Por qué hablas tanto de Dorne? Ésta es tu casa – A Domeric le desesperaba que su prima hablase tanto de aquel lugar. No entendía como ella no quería estar a su lado.

-Ésta es tu casa y la de tus padres. Mi casa está en Dorne – giró la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos pálidos de su primo que no dejaban de contemplarla tristes –. Cuando sea mayor volveré.

-Pues entonces… te llevaré yo - la cogió de la mano en un acto de extrema valentía para un niño como él –, iremos juntos. Te lo prometo.

-¿Y cómo iremos? – preguntó con los ojos llenos de dudas.

-Pues a caballo. Con el mejor que haya en las cuadras de mi señor padre – respondió con determinación. A su lado se mostraba más seguro que con cualquier otra persona.

-No sé yo, Domeric…

-Incluso, si estuviésemos casados… pasaríamos los inviernos en Dorne y los veranos en el Norte – confesó sonrojado. Le estaba declarando más de lo que le podía decir –. Así jamás pasarías frío.

-Yo soy una bastarda. No nos podemos casar – rió en su cara la pequeña.

-Pues, ¡Yo te prometo que nos casaremos! – Exclamó emocionado - ¡Y te llevaré a Dorne siempre que…!

-Domeric – podría ser una voz débil, pero el niño siempre la oía. Su padre pensaba que la niña y su presencia no eran lo mejor para su único hijo, aunque no se lo dijese a Domeric. Era algo que se podía notar.

La niña sonrojada y mirando a su tío soltó la mano de su primo, como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Aquello eran sólo cosas de niños. Ambos se levantaron de cama y clavaron la mirada en el suelo.

Entonces los hombres de su comitiva se despertaron y aquello le obligó a volver de entre sus recuerdos. El sol aún no había aparecido, no obstante, él mismo había ordenado marchar de aquel improvisado campamento tan temprano. Sólo faltaban unas horas de camino y entonces, y sólo entonces, volvería a estar en casa. Ahora comprendía mejor a Ayzur, aunque para él el hogar estaba donde estuviese su familia. Para su prima estaba donde estaban sus mejores y más felices recuerdos.

Él era su familia, sin embargo, su prima no pensaba aquello. Mientras cepillaba y ensillaba a su caballo, quiso creer que ella habría comenzado a pensar que sí durante su ausencia. No obstante, aquello era engañarse. Él era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que ella pertenecía a las arenas del desierto y él al hielo de los glaciares. "Si la llevo a Dorne y le muestro que allí no le queda nada, posiblemente…", no obstante, aquello era demasiado arriesgado. Podría querer quedarse allí, pero él la mostraría que su lugar estaba junto a él. Domeric pertenecía a Ayzur, desde el primer instante en que la contempló, y Ayzur pertenecía a… sí misma. Pero, tenía la esperanza de acabar junto a ella, no tomaría a otra mujer por esposa que no fuese ella, y si no la tomaba legitimaría a todos y cada uno de sus hijos, llevarían su apellido y serían sus herederos. Aunque, con un padre como Roose Bolton, eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Él iba abriendo la comitiva a trote ligero. Comenzaba a recordar las tierras de su padre, aquellas que serían algún día suyas. Él sería un buen señor, no es que su progenitor no lo fuese, pero existían ciertos comportamientos que él no aprobaba, como ocultar ciertas cosas. Domeric no hacía honor al blasón de su padre. Él era como su tío, Royce, demasiado encantador y dulce como para encerrarse en el hielo eternamente. El quería vivir aventuras, como si de un caballero errante se tratase. Aquello era un sentimiento demasiado romántico para ser un Bolton, además le valía estar junto a Ayzur el resto de mañanas que le quedaban. Con eso le bastaba y le sobraba. Espoleó a su caballo. Quería llegar lo antes posible.

* * *

Su hijo llegaría en cualquier momento, oiría los cascos de su corcel y en un instante volverían a estar todos juntos. Lady Bethany había extrañado a su único hijo, al único hijo que no había muerto en la cuna. Era su único hijo, pero no el de Roose. A penas hablaban de aquel terrorífico bastardo que campaba a sus anchas por las tierras de su señor marido, pero era algo que pesaba en el corazón de aquella mujer.

Ayzur recogía su pelo con dulzura y elegancia. Vio su reflejo concentrado en su espejo de mano. "Parece que la semilla de los Bolton sólo florece en los bastardos" pensó tristemente. Cogió del tocador un perfume y se echó unas gotitas en el cuello y en las muñecas. La chiquilla arrugó la nariz, era muy graciosa al hacerlo. Su belleza era innegable.

-¿Te gustaría que te recogiese el pelo, Ayzur? – preguntó con dulzura. Ella la había criado como una hija, ella era el error del hermano de su marido, no como sí lo era aquel sucio bastardo, aquel cuya sobra había pesado sobre su lecho desde el mismo día en que su madre le había traído a las puertas de su casa, berreando de su pecho desnudo.

-No os preocupéis, mi señora – respondió cálidamente –. Me vale trenzado.

-¿Quieres casarte? ¿Tener hijos? – preguntó mirándola de reojo, mientras la joven se concentraba en su pelo.

-No lo sé, mi señora. Francamente, nunca lo he pensado – dijo sonrojándose.

-¿Estás enamorada? – preguntó con una sonrisa –. Pero, sí eso es muy bonito. No sé por qué lo ocultas, mi niña.

-Yo no le intereso – pronunció reprimiendo las lágrimas entre sonrisas –. Podría calentar su cama, nada más, y eso conllevaría más dolor del que puedo soportar.

Bethany la miró con dulzura y la sonrió comprensiva. Ayzur seguramente estaba tan loca por Domeric como él por ella, tal y como había confesado a su madre.

-Mi hijo te ama. Te puedas casar con él o no, no te querrá sólo para calentar su cama – declaró la señora –. Él te quiere, te ama y siempre has sido más que una hija para mí – se levantó y cogió sus manos. Sus ojos eran cálidos para tener sangre de Bolton, ojos de concubina: felinos y tristes, deseosos de afecto y deseo a partes iguales. "Los ojos de su madre".

-Mi señora, yo…

-Siéntate aquí, mi pequeña – la sentó con rapidez en el mismo lugar donde ella había estado instantes antes. Se acercó a su joyero y lo abrió buscando entre sus escasas joyas. Sacó una gargantilla con un diamante tan rojo como la sangre en forma de lágrima –. Las mujeres de nuestra casa siempre llevaron este collar en las ocasiones importantes. Quiero que lo lleves para que mi hijo te vea radiante – "Un bastarda vistiendo joyas" rió para sí misma, aunque Ayzur siempre tenía demasiada dignidad –. Tú perteneces a mi hijo, perteneces a tu casa, y mi hijo te pertenece a ti, pertenece a su casa –. Nunca se casarían, pero por lo menos quería que su hijo fuera feliz.

* * *

En estos momentos me encuentro en la mitad de los exámenes finales, por lo tanto no podré dar la atención que se merece a la historia ni subir tantos capítulos como me gustaría. :(

No obstante, dentro de poco seré "libre como el mar", muy poquitito, y podré escribir con mayor detenimiento y subir capítulos con más rapidez.

Espero que me comentéis que os parece. Muchas Gracias por leer, Chiquibabies. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia (sin contar a Ayzur) pertenecen a George R.R. Martin.

Aclaración: es posible que tenga una visión muy romántica y humana de los Bolton que se irá viendo. Si te empacha o disgusta te pido disculpas por adelantado, aunque en la variedad está el gusto :P

* * *

Capítulo 4: Reencuentros

En aquel mismo patio, hacía doce años, Roose Bolton había recibido a su hermano pequeño. Lo había querido y cuidado cuando eran niños, pero todo aquel amor se había visto empañado con la llegada de la adolescencia. Royce se convirtió en un joven fuerte y atractivo, de sonrisa burlona y ojos grises. Era más alto que su hermano mayor y mucho más fuerte, madera de señor. Roose no era ni alto ni bajo, con ojos de luna fría, de rosto vulgar y voz débil. Sin embargo, Roose era astuto y Royce unicamente pasional y simplón. Pero, su señor padre jamás lo había visto así. Éste quería que su hijo menor heredara, que Roose muriera joven o se entregara a la guardia de la noche, un lugar en donde "Su astucia sería agradecida", como él siempre decía. Royce era el hijo perfecto: alto, fuerte, encantador… Roose comenzó a despreciarlo, a odiarlo y a vivir a su sombra a los ojos de su padre. Aunque el mismo día en que éste murió, su hermano se fue a Dorne y no volvió a saber de él hasta aquel momento, hacía doce años.

Aquella noche cenaron juntos y sólo pudo ver como aquel joven se había convertido en un hombre curtido en cientos de escaramuzas y azotado por enfermedades. Su piel más que tostada por el sol estaba quemada y sus ojos grises se encontraban ensangrentados. Aunque parecía que jamás dejaba de sonreír. A su lado, su hija no se había separado ni en un solo momento de su señor padre, del que parecía beberse hasta la última palabra que salía de sus labios y por el que parecía sólo procesar amor y respeto.

Era un buen padre, eso era innegable. Domeric siempre había querido un hermano y no dejaba de mirar a aquella niña, pero quizás se debía a otro motivo. Se había sonrojado y no había parado de intentar llamar su atención contándole hazañas propias de los niños.

-¿Y sabes montar a caballo? – preguntó su hijo a la niña. Su padre reprimió la curiosidad con una mirada gélida.

-No, no sé montar – dijo lacónica mientras miraba de reojo a su tío. Sin duda, la asustaba.

-Y dime, Royce, ¿Qué has hecho durante todos estos años? – preguntó a su hermano menor que miraba embelesado a su hija. Se llevó una copa de vino especiado a los labios y sonrió.

-Vivir, hermano mayor, vivir – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona –. Tener una hija, viajar como mercenario, contemplar cientos de hermosos lugares… vivir una vida que no podría haber tenido aquí.

-Pues que… bien – Definitivamente lo odiaba.

-¿Has sido mercenario? – los ojos de Domeric estaban abiertos como platos. Sin duda, Royce sabía cómo conquistar hasta a su propio hijo.

Su madre carraspeó la garganta incómoda. Las cosas no iban bien con su mujer, jamás volverían a ir bien tras la aparición de la mujer del molinero con aquel bebe rosado y berreante años atrás, antes incluso de que naciera Domeric. Desde aquel momento, había estado incluso con más mujeres, aunque ya se había encargado él de que ninguna hubiese traído ningún bastardo más a este mundo. Nunca había amado a Bethany, sólo se había casado por conveniencia, por forjar alianzas, por intentar traer al mundo un hijo que pudiese sobrevivir aunque sólo fuese a la cuna, un heredero legítimo al que poder criar… un niño al que poder llamar hijo. Él había amado a su primera esposa, aquella al que su primer hijo la había abierto en canal el mismo día de su nacimiento, y poco después había muerto. Aquella vez sí dio gracias a los dioses. Aquella mujer se había disipado entre sus recuerdos, ya ni siquiera recordaba su rostro, a pesar de todo lo que la había amado.

-Hace mucho de ese tiempo, mi pequeño señor – le sonrió y le guió un ojo amigablemente.

Roose miró a su esposa y con aquel leve contacto de sus ojos sobre ella supo que quería que les dejaran solos. La niña seguía comiendo torpemente y parecía no haber acabado aún.

-Vamos, a la cama, Domeric – le ordenó su madre –, y sin remolonear –. Su madre le ofreció la mano y el niño se la dio mirando a su prima.

-¿Y ella? – susurró. Bethany miró a su marido sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Ya se van a dormir, ¿Nos vamos ya a casa? – le dijo en voz baja la pequeña a su padre.

-Mañana, mañana – le repitió su padre. La cara de la niña era un poema de sufrimiento e incertidumbre.

-Bethany, llévate a la niña también y la acomodas en alguna estancia apropiada – ordenó el señor con su débil voz.

-Vamos, ve con tu tía – le ordenó a la pequeña.

-¿No me vas a dejar sola, no? – preguntó a su padre con temor.

-Te lo prometo. Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado – la consoló con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, padre. Hasta mañana – besó a su padre en la mejilla mientras agarraba la mano que su tía le había ofrecido. Hasta que la puerta no se cerró, él señor no rompió el silencio en la mesa que poseía los restos de la cena.

-¿Por qué has vuelto? – preguntó sin reparos a su hermano. Casi le había olvidado. Pero, cuando las cosas parecían ir bien, siempre aparecía algo que las perturbaba.

-Veo que sigues con tu afición a las sanguijuelas, igual que padre – se recostó en su asiento y miró a su hermano con una sonrisa.

-Es una cuestión de limpieza – declaró su hermano mayor –. No obstante, eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-Necesito ayuda y tú eres mi hermano, éste es mi hogar y ésta es mi familia – sus ojos grises se clavaron en los suyos.

-Hace años que te fuiste. No quisiste saber nada de nuestra madre, ni de nuestra casa – pegó un sorbo de su copa de vino –. Y hoy, te atreves a pedirme ayuda.

-Fue lo mejor que pude hacer – confesó su hermano menor –. Si yo me hubiese quedado, te habrías ido al muro, jamás hubieses sido señor. Yo te di el empujón que necesitabas, sino jamás habrías cogido las riendas de tu casa. Siempre te sentiste inferior, cuando yo te idolatraba. Eras mi hermano mayor.

-Y lo sigo siendo, y tu señor. No lo olvides –. Llevaban demasiado tiempo separados como para que el señor sintiese algo por su hermano, como para que se enterneciese con sus palabras.

-Me estoy muriendo – aquella declaración fue un jarro de agua fría para el señor, todavía quedaba algo de cariño por su hermano. Podría estar enfermo, pero ¿estar muriéndose? Aquello era una locura –. Orino sangre, defeco pus… y a veces sufro fiebres. Un maestre me miró y me dijo que no me quedaba mucho. Al parecer, se pega en el lecho.

-Entiendo – dijo con voz templada, aunque en su pecho su corazón era como el de un caballo desbocado. No esperaba que su hermano fuese a morir.

-Quiero un lugar para morir – bajó la mirada arrepentido –, un lugar seguro para mi hija, un lugar donde la cuiden, donde la protejan… es lo único que tengo.

-¿Y su madre? – preguntó desganado.

-Era una prostituta de una casa de placer, procedente de Lys. Era muy bonita. No la amaba, nunca la amé, pero Ayzur es mi sangre, mi hija, mi única hija, mi sangre… nuestra sangre – dijo elevando la voz a cada momento –. Su madre murió en el parto y la niña se quedó en la mancebía de su abuela, yo iba a verla allí… hasta que un día su abuela me dijo que si no me la llevaba se la vendería al mejor postor. Mi hija nunca será una puta, jamás lo será.

-¿Y qué es lo que será hermano? Es una bastarda – desesperado no sabía ni que decirla a su hermano pequeño.

-Es mi hija natural. Eso es lo que es. Sólo una niña que jamás le ha hecho daño a nadie – le respondió emocionado –. Dime que se puede quedar aquí, que la cuidaréis, que la daréis un futuro mejor que el que podría tener en Dorne.

-Ella tendrá un futuro, se quedará como doncella de mi esposa, y tú tendrás un lugar en donde morir, en donde te cuidarán hasta el último día. Vosotros sois mi sangre – se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano que se rompió entre lagrimas y no dejó de darle las gracias.

Jamás había sido tan benevolente con nadie, y nunca más lo fue con ninguna otra persona. Él era su hermano y por una simple vez se comportó como el hermano mayor, quizás porque recordó su infancia junto a su Royce, y por un momento se sintió como aquel niño que defendía a su hermano pequeño de los monstruos imaginarios que les acosaban en sus juegos.

Su hermano murió unos meses después, entre fiebres y sangre, y fue enterrado en las criptas, tal y como se hacía siempre con un Bolton. Acabó con los restos de su vida, con los restos de toda persona a la que Roose había amado: sus hijos, su primera mujer… e incluso aquel hijo que mató a su madre. Y Ayzur recibió educación y un futuro mejor que le que habría recibido en la tierra que la pequeña tanto añoraba, aunque la niña no tuviese su simpatía. El problema era cuando había crecido. Despertaba su virilidad en multitud de ocasiones y más de una vez se había descubierto a sí mismo fantaseando con ella, y no sólo a él, sino también a su hijo, quien tenía la estúpida idea de que se casaría con ella. Era lo único que desaprobaba de su hijo.

No obstante, allí estaba, en el mismo patio donde recibió a un hermano para morir, doce años después. La vio de reojo tras de él. Llevaba el collar de su madre, como si se tratase de la señora del lugar. Podría tenerla cuando quisiera, sería su concubina y calentaría su cama. Su joven cuerpo junto al suyo… la joven siempre que lo miraba parecía más que dispuesta. Lo deseaba a él, más que a su hijo, más que a cualquier otro hombre del lugar, de ahí que se comportara como una señora. Siempre intentando llamar su atención.

Su mujer se colocó a su lado: - ¿A dónde lo enviarás ahora? – sin mirarlo a los ojos le habló fría y desagradable.

-Ha estado formándose para ser un buen señor – ladeó la cabeza –. No ha perdido el tiempo, además te empeñaste en mandarlo una temporada con tu hermana y así lo hice. No puedes tener queja. Ahora, está más que preparado para quedarse. Si lo hubiera dejado aquí, lo hubieras mimado demasiado.

-Es mi hijo – respondió sin levantar el tono de voz, aunque su tono era el de una réplica.

-Y también el mío, y como no me diste ninguno más que estuviese sano, también es el único – no le hacía falta hablar ni más alto ni más claro. Se lo estaba echando en cara todo a su mujer.

-El único no es – habló reprimiendo todo su odio y el silencio se hizo en aquel patio hasta que sus hombres abrieron las puertas de su fortaleza entre gritos. Su hijo había vuelto a casa.

* * *

Domeric descendió de su caballo y corrió a abrazar a su madre. Ayzur se quedó helada: su primo casi parecía una copia de su padre, sin duda una imagen de lo que su padre debió de ser cuando era joven. Se había quedado casi tan blanca como la nieve del invierno. Su corazón le dio un vuelco. Se volvió a sentir como la niña que había llegado a aquel lugar y si no hubiera sabido que era Domeric hubiera corrido a abrazarle, en una regresión a su infancia. Le habría gritado por qué la había llevado hasta allí. "¿Por qué, padre? ¿Por qué?" pensó una voz chillando en su mente, pero, entonces recordó que era su primo, que su padre había muerto demasiados años atrás.

Volvió al mundo real. Su tía Bethany no soltaba a su hijo y su tío, tan poco dado a los afectos, lo abrazó por unos efímeros instantes. El resto del recibimiento continuaba observando el reencuentro de aquella familia desde hacía tantísimos años. Domeric la miró por instante, ella pudo comprobar cómo su piel se ruborizaba. No le interesaba su primo, para nada, pero por un momento también había visto a Roose en su semblante. Era una mezcla de ambos hermanos, quizás, con un poco de suerte, tendría lo mejor de cada uno, aunque aquello ya sabía ella que no. "Si le interesase a Roose tanto como le intereso a Domeric…" pero, aquello eran sólo cuentos de hadas, y Ayzur vivía en el mundo real.

Se acercó a ella y la saludó: - Prima, estás aun más hermosa si cabe desde la última vez que nos vimos – la cogió la mano y se la besó. El corazón de la joven se agitaba, pero no porque Domeric volviese a su lado, más bien por la mirada de desaprobación de su tío y la mirada de dulzura de su tía.

-Es que hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, mi señor – ella le reverenció zafándose de sus manos, mientras clavaba la vista en el suelo y recordaba las palabras de su tía: "Tú perteneces a mi hijo, perteneces a tu casa".

* * *

Espero que me comentéis que os parece. Muchas Gracias por leer, Chiquibabies. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia (sin contar a Ayzur) pertenecen a George R.R. Martin.

Aclaración: es posible que tenga una visión muy romántica y humana de los Bolton que se irá viendo. Si te empacha o disgusta te pido disculpas por adelantado, aunque en la variedad está el gusto :P

* * *

Capítulo 5: Caballos, Secretos y Planes.

Domeric miró el regalo de su padre: era un caballo imponente y poderoso, tan negro como una noche sin estrellas pero de pelo brillante, de crines rizadas y patas peludas. Podría ser un caballo tanto para la guerra como para los torneos, era un buen caballo. Sin embargo, él no podía pensar en caballos en aquel momento, sólo podía pensar en su prima y en la cordialidad fría y distante que había mostrado durante la pasada cena.

Las primeras luces del alba comenzaban a hacer su aparición y el muchacho saldría a darse un paseo antes de que la fortaleza comenzara a despertarse. "Así, quizás, se me aclaren las ideas" pero el mismo sabía que no se le iba a despejar la cabeza. Había imaginado otra clase de recibimiento por parte de la que ahora era una mujer. Cogió un cepillo y comenzó a limpiarlo con sumo cuidado y delicadeza.

-Si tratas a una mujer igual, con tanto mimo y delicadeza, es posible que seas un buen amante – su prima estaba apoyada en la puerta de la cuadra con una sonrisa de oereja a oreja. Era excesivamente bella, y Domeric sabía que algún día sería suya, o eso quería creer.

-¿Cómo sabes que ya no lo soy? – le preguntó dejando a un lado el cepillo y cogiendo su silla de montar. La puso sin dificultad alguna, mientras sonreía. Por lo menos aquella cena fría y distante se iba a quedar sólo en un momento puntual.

-Si estás aquí, en vez de entre las piernas de una de las chicas del lugar, es que no lo eres – rió descarada y burlona. Se acercó a él manchando los bajos de su vestido de paja. Era una chica atrevida y muy atractiva, no sólo eran su cuerpo y su rostro, sino también sus movimientos. Siempre elásticos y sugerentes, como los de un gato. Aquello había sido un golpe bajo por parte de Ayzur, quien parecía más que dispuesta a enseñarle que jugaban en terrenos distintos.

-¿Te apetece venir conmigo? Voy a dar un paseo – Comenzó a atar las cinchas de la silla.

-Tengo que preparar el baño a tu madre o por lo menos ordenar que lo preparen – acarició las crines del animal –. Me recuerda al de mi padre, es precioso. Es posible que sea el mejor animal de estas cuadras.

-Entonces te llevaré con él a Dorne – le sonrió encantador y ella volvió a mirarle con los ojos llenos de dudas, como aquella niña a la que recordaba con tanto fervor. Agarró su mano y juntos acariciaron el pelo del animal, entonces bajó su rostro, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a besarla dulcemente.

-Ay… Domeric, tú estás enamorado de esa niña que recuerdas no de mí, yo ya soy una… mujer – su prima apartó su rostro con violencia, privándole de lo único con lo que había soñado durante los últimos años: con un beso de ella.

-Estoy enamorado de ti, ¿Qué importa niña o mujer? Sigues siendo tú – aunque intentaba hablarla con ternura, se podía notar en su tono de voz que estaba frustrado y enfadado. Bajaba el tono de voz por momentos, cada vez era más amenazante. Quizás tenía más de lo que pensaba de su padre.

-Sigues siendo un niño y yo… yo ya soy una mujer. He cambiado, pero ya veo que tú no – le acarició el rostro y él suspiró –. Ni siquiera leí la carta, yo no… yo no te quiero como tú me quieres.

Domeric miró al suelo y sin emitir palabra alguna volvió a su montura, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, aunque no las derramó. No daría esa satisfacción a su prima, que parecía más acostumbrada a aquello de lo que había creído aquel joven. Había imaginado una historia de amor que sólo había tenido lugar para él, y sólo podía arrepentirse de cómo había quedado ante ella. Sacó al animal de su cuadra y lo condujo hasta el patio de armas. Su prima lo seguía en silencio.

-Eso no quiere decir que no te quiera, Domeric. Son amores distintos – volvió a romper el silencio. Si de pequeño le había gustado, ahora sólo le molestaba.

-¿Qué importa, prima? – Subió a su caballo con facilidad. - ¿Qué te importo yo? – puso al trote a aquel animal que le obedeció sin rechistar. "Es un buen caballo, el mejor" pensó, aunque una voz en su interior no le paraba de gritarle que había sido un estúpido. Salió de la fortaleza, dejando a tras a su prima, sin importarle un mínimo lo que pensara, ¿A caso ella había pensado alguna vez en él?

* * *

-Nunca me has preguntado por lo qué ponía en la carta – Roose miró a Ayzur arqueando las cejas en un gesto de soberbia –. ¿A caso no sientes curiosidad?

La chica miró a la palangana con sanguijuelas que sostenía con una sonrisa: - La curiosidad mató al gato – lo miró con arrogancia y sensualidad. Si Bethany hubiese visto aquellas miradas dejaría de creer que realmente estaba enamorada de su hijo para comenzar a pensar que lo estaba de su marido, pero la chica era una buena actriz. Roose sonrió para sí mismo.

-Eres una mujer inteligente, ¿Por qué no saber hasta dónde podrías controlar a mi hijo? – iba a tantear a la muchacha. Quería saber si podía llegar a ser una buena jugadora o simplemente iba a ser uno de sus juguetes. Las personas no eran más que eso para Roose Bolton: juguetes de los que se podía deshacer en cualquier momento. Quizás todos menos su hijo, él llevaba su nombre, algún día sería el señor de su casa y esa chiquilla de ojos violetas podía ser clave en el buen o mal hacer de su hijo –. Llegó a prometerte matrimonio, ¿No te gustaría llevar el apellido de tu padre? ¿Vestir sus colores? – Creyó ver cómo la chiquilla vacilaba por un momento, como se sumergía en la tristeza en la que sabía que aquella chica vivía.

-Domeric es un niño que cree que los finales felices existen – Ayzur se acercó a la cama y comenzó a ponerle las sanguijuelas –. Cree en la nobleza y buen hacer de los hombres. Los hombres se convierten en hombres el mismo día en que pierden la piedad y la bondad. Sólo un niño creería que puede casarse con una bastarda sin levantar la cólera de sus padres y tener un final de cuento con esa mujer.

-Bueno… meterte en su cama te garantizaría unos privilegios que yo en cualquier momento puedo cortar – sus pálidos ojos se clavaron en los suyos. "Sabe perfectamente que jamás sería capaz… quiera o no, ella es mi sangre" pensó mientras escrutaba su mirada.

-Acabar yaciendo con él… - acarició con dulzura su rosto, como si fuera uno de los borrachos que se embelesaban con su hermosura en la taberna –… Acabar en su cama me impediría acabar en la cama que deseo…

Podría besarla, tomarla allí mismo y nadie lo sabría jamás. Sería su secreto. No obstante, si usaba sanguijuelas era para pensar con claridad en momentos como aquel. El exceso de sangre le haría ser impulsivo, como lo había sido su hermano, como lo podría acabar siendo Domeric, y necio, muy necio. Ya había sido demasiado necio hacía años, y las cosas no habían salido muy bien. Los grandes señores como él no podían permitirse ese capricho. Y Ayzur era un capricho divertido, que prometía ser realmente delicioso, pero tenía otros planes para ella.

-¿Por qué ser mi juguete cuando podrías ser mucho más? No te subestimes por tu origen. ¿Crees que sólo me podrías servir calentando mi cama? – se recostó en la cama –. Continúa con las sanguijuelas –. La chica le miró altanera y con seriedad.

-Estamos hablando de juegos y diciéndonos demasiadas verdades – continuó con su labor –. Mataría por llevar los colores de mi padre y sería tan sencillo como hacer esto – se colocó enfrente suya y se quitó la túnica. Estaba completamente desnuda bajo aquella simple prenda. Era muy hermosa sin ropa alguna y su tío comprobó con una mueca de asombro que era más bella de lo que había imaginado. La sangre por un momento le ardió y su vista se nubló. Podía tenerla, pero no era inteligente… aquello no era inteligente –. Sería tan sencillo como ponerme así ante tu hijo, darle un poco de lo que todos los hombres queréis y en un par de horas sería Lady Bolton, me casaría con él. Es sólo un niño y los niños se fascinan con poco – volvió a colocarse la túnica con una rapidez felina y sus ojos tristes y deseosos de estar con él volvieron a suplicarle un poco de atención.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces, Ayzur? ¿Por qué no te desnudas ante Domeric y te casas con él? – con voz débil cuestionó a la muchacha.

-Porque no sería inteligente – respondió con una mueca de burla –, para mis planes no lo sería.

-Me encantaría que tus planes y los míos fueran los mismos, Ayzur – se miraron con desprecio. Ambos eran jugadores, pero Ayzur jugaba en una liga muy distinta –. Bethany siempre dice que tu perteneces a tu casa. Demasiado te dice para ser una bastarda. Cree que amas a Domeric y que serías una perfecta consejera para él, y en eso no se equivoca. Tú y yo sabemos que Domeric no está capacitado aún para ser un señor, un señor Bolton. Siempre he pensado que sería una estupidez que quisiera estar entre tus piernas, pero pensándolo fríamente me parece algo bastante útil. Ya es mayor para los sueños de niños y a mí no tiene la menor intención de escucharme, está demasiado cegado por el espejismo de la nobleza y el honor – arrugó su rostro mientras se lo explicaba a su sobrina –, pero a ti, a su… "Dama" no dudaría en escucharla después de haber estado entre sus piernas. Sólo quiere ser digno de ti. Tú puedes ayudarme a… educar a un perfecto señor de Fuerte Terror, aunque es una elección que depende de ti.

-Está enfadado conmigo – dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Se le pasará y lo sabes, es sólo un niño – declaró su tío mientras cerraba los ojos, dando por terminada aquella conversación.

-¿Y qué te garantiza que no le contaré esta conversación? – Sonrió malévolamente –. Al fin y al cabo lo quiero, aunque no lo ame.

-Porque estás demasiado enamorada de mí como para traicionarme – Roose Bolton sonrió. La chica se quedó blanca al escuchar de los labios de su tío aquella revelación que era más que obvia.

* * *

Espero que comentéis que os parece. Muchas Gracias por leer, Chiquibabies. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia (sin contar a Ayzur) pertenecen a George R.R. Martin.

Aclaración: es posible que tenga una visión muy romántica y humana de los Bolton que se irá viendo. Si te empacha o disgusta te pido disculpas por adelantado, aunque en la variedad está el gusto :P

* * *

Capítulo 6: Cacería.

Roose miró a Ayzur, escondida entre las sombras del patio de armas, mientras, sus hombres preparaban los caballos para salir de cacería. Nunca se había fijado en sus labios. Eran carnosos y parecían ser muy suaves. "Los labios de una ramera" sonrió con desprecio. Ella bajó el rostro, pero siguió mirándolo de reojo, con aquellos dos hermosos ojos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había alegrado de que fuese una bastarda. Ahora era una pieza fundamental en aquella partida.

Ella continuaba en el lumbral de las puertas de la fortaleza. El aire se convertía en vaho al salir de sus labios. Era temprano, aunque el castillo ya se había despertado, y hacía frío, por eso se cubría con una capa de piel de lobo. Si cualquiera de sus hombres se hubiesen fijado en ella comenzarían a pensar que era su amante. Lo miraba con devoción, deseando mucho más de lo que su tío le otorgaba. Domeric salió al patio de armas justo a su lado, pero ni siquiera la miró. La muchacha lo llamó por su nombre cuando se percató de su presencia y hablaron el uno frente al otro durante un instante. Ella acarició su rostro y lo besó en la mejilla. Su hijo se dirigió hacia el grupo con una sonrisa en los labios. Roose subió a su caballo enardecido, aunque no sabía si era porque sus planes comenzaban a funcionar o porque estaba terriblemente celoso. "Es sólo una puta. La tomaría delante de mi hijo y lo disfrutaría. Me desea a mí no a él" aquel pensamiento atravesó su mente con la velocidad de un relámpago. ¿Cómo podía aquello tener cabida en él? Sin duda, aquella tarde necesitaría de sus veneradas sanguijuelas, pero mejor que se las pusiera el maestre. Tampoco necesitaba tentar a la suerte con Ayzur tan cerca y tan a su merced. No obstante, debía hablar con ella, hablar del siguiente paso, aunque tampoco sería tan estúpida como para no saber qué era lo siguiente que iba a tener que hacer. Primero, debían ganarse al muchacho, bastante había hecho ya la chiquilla con aquel espectáculo en las cuadras del que ella misma le informó. Aunque por como vio a su hijo en aquel momento, con aquella sonrisa tan bobalicona, poco iban a necesitar para que él volviera a estar tan enamorado como al principio. "No la necesito. Hay muchachas campesinas más jóvenes que ella y me podría deshacer de ellas con mayor facilidad, pero… no tendrían sus ojos… ni sus labios… ni su olor". Otra vez se descubrió pensando en ella. Últimamente, le ocurría con más frecuencia de la que hubiese deseado.

-Buenos días, padre – subió a su caballo sin ninguna dificultad, con el ímpetu propio de la juventud.

-Buenos días, hijo – le respondió mientras miraba a la muchacha. Ahora miraba a su hijo embelesada con una preciosa sonrisa en los labios, era una actriz estupenda. Su hijo también la miraba. Sus ojos sólo brillaban para ella.

-Mi señor, desde hace un tiempo los lobos no dejan sus tierras – Ben Huesos apareció con los perros, que se arremolinaban nerviosos en torno a él.

-Entonces cazaremos lobos – respondió cortésmente. Necesitaba unos instantes con su hijo, lejos de Bethany y lejos de… ella –. Lo que no comprendo es porque no se quedan en las tierras de los Stark, como les gustan tanto – sus hombres rieron, pero él miró a su hijo que guiñó un ojo a la joven. Ayzur se despidió de él ladeando la cabeza mientras volvía al interior de la fortaleza. Domeric volvió la mirada hacia su padre y la bajó arrepentido al encontrarse con la mirada del mismo –. Vamos – Espoleó a su caballo y todos se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

-¿Has conocido mujer? – su padre se lo preguntó de sopetón, una vez estaban solos. Sus ojos pálidos se clavaron en él.

-Yo… - Domeric miró hacia otro lado abochornado y avergonzado. Su padre era la última persona con quien quería hablar de aquel tema. Estaba más que seguro de que no compartían la misma idea a cerca del amor.

-¿Prefieres otras compañías? – preguntó sin ningún recelo. A Domeric le sorprendió que su padre pudiera tratar aquel tema como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo.

-No – respondió extrañado, ¿Por qué su padre le hablaba de aquel tema en ese momento?

-Los grandes señores pueden poseer lo que deseen, mientras cumplan con sus obligaciones – le sonrió confidente, aunque sólo Domeric sabía que aquello podía ser una sonrisa. Conocía a su padre lo suficientemente como para saberlo, el resto del mundo no sabía cómo Roose Bolton sonreía.

-No es eso – frenó a su caballo y esperó a que su padre hiciera lo mismo para poder mirarse a los ojos –. Es sólo que amo a una mujer que no me ama, y sólo quiero estar con ella – su padre le sonrió malévolamente, casi como si le entendiera, pero Domeric estaba seguro de que no iba a gustarle la contestación de su padre.

-Mi querido hijo, si se te ha encaprichado una chiquilla no sé qué te impide tomarla, ¿Qué no te ama es la mejor de las razones? – su padre bajó aún más la voz –. Eres un Bolton, perteneces a una gran casa… Si todas las mujeres con las que he estado hubiesen querido estar conmigo…

-Padre… yo no quiero forzar a nadie – le respondió poniendo al paso nuevamente a su animal. Domeric no barajaba la violación como medio para estar con la mujer que deseaba. Sólo le escandalizaba que su padre tratara aquel tema con tanta naturalidad, quizás… había violado a toda mujer que había estado con él, pero el joven jamás lo haría. "Es una salvajada… una crueldad". Quería a su padre, pero declaraciones como aquella hacían que una parte de su interior lo rechazara. "Bueno… Los Bolton nunca han sido conocidos por su buen hacer… y padre no ha conocido otra cosa…". Pero, aunque intentaba quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, el ver a su padre como un monstruo, no podía dejarlo en cierta manera. "Está dándome permiso para un acto tan deplorable".

-Entiendo – su padre asintió con sus pálidos ojos mientras cabalgaba a su lado. Domeric quiso pensar que todo aquello había sido sólo una prueba por parte de su padre. Sólo había querido tantearlo, eso era todo, o quizás no –. ¿Es tu prima la mujer que tanto codicias? – Domeric continuó en silencio, intentaba concentrarse más en la caza, hacer cómo si no hubiese escuchado a su padre –. ¿No confías en mí, Domeric?

-Claro que sí, padre – respondió con rapidez –, pero no quiero hablar de Ayzur. Yo para ella sólo soy su primo, como mucho un amigo suyo.

-Y, aún así, ha venido esta mañana a saludarte – le contestó con frialdad. Ayzur siempre había sido un tema de discusión en su casa. Recordó por qué no hablaba nunca de ella con su padre.

-Padre…

-¿Qué te ha dicho? – le interrumpió con voz fría.

-Que tuviera cuidado – sonrió recordándolo. "Quizás si la demuestro que no soy un niño, que ya soy un hombre…" –. Eso me ha dicho.

-Recuerdo cuando la viste por primera vez. Eras sólo un niño, pero ya supe que te gustaba – le sonrió. Domeric vio como sus ojos brillaban, su padre siempre lo querría, aunque fuese a su manera. Podría no ser un hombre dado a los afectos, pero él sabía que lo quería –. Es una mujer bonita, pero también es una bastarda.

-Lo sé – dijo con voz tenue, intentando que no se notara la frustración que sentía cada vez que alguien sacaba a relucir el origen de la muchacha.

-Royce la veneraba. Tenga la sangre sucia o no por su origen, era su hija – continuaron cabalgando bajo la sombra de los árboles mientras su padre hablaba y el viento frío les empujaba – y quería lo mejor para ella. Igual que yo lo quiero para ti, pero también tengo que pensar en nuestra casa. Eso lo entiendes, ¿No?

-Por supuesto – le respondió –, pero…

-Comprendería que estuvieses con ella, que la forzaras si te placiese, pero sé que te gustaría tener hijos con ella… ¿Casarte? Tienes que pensar, Domeric, ella no sería una jugada inteligente –. A su padre jamás le gustaría Ayzur, pero ¿Cómo podría saber aquello? Quizás su madre se lo había contado, o la mismísima Ayzur… pero seguramente habría sido su madre, Ayzur jamás hablaba con su padre –. Aunque eres joven, toda esta conversación te entrará por un oído y te saldrá por otro. De joven, yo también cometí errores. Lo único que te pido es que no le hagas un bastardo.

-No te preocupes, padre – contestó Domeric con frialdad –. Ella no se va a meter en mi cama por pura voluntad y yo no voy a forzarla, y tampoco sé si podré estar con una mujer que no sea ella. La amo.

-El amor es para los pobres, Domeric. Tú eres un Bolton – decretó su padre. Entonces se oyeron los ladridos de los perros y el aullido de algún lobo malherido –. Vamos, hemos venido a cazar y no soporto a esos lobos por las noches.

"Quizás porque te recuerdan a los Stark" pensó Domeric, pero no era algo que se pudiese decir delante de su padre.

* * *

Espero que comentéis que os parece. Muchas Gracias por leer, Chiquibabies. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia (sin contar a Ayzur) pertenecen a George R.R. Martin.

Aclaración: es posible que tenga una visión muy romántica y humana de los Bolton que se irá viendo. Si te empacha o disgusta te pido disculpas por adelantado, aunque en la variedad está el gusto :P

* * *

Capítulo 7: Confianza.

Aún continuaba esperando a que volviese de aquella improvisada cacería. Ayzur se acercó a aquella cama. Con las yemas de los dedos acarició las sábanas, con suma lentitud. Se mordió el labio para sonreír nerviosa y enamorada después. Olían a él. Si hubiese sido su tía no habría salido jamás de ellas. Habría pasado noches enteras junto a Roose Bolton.

Se imaginó sobre él moviéndose muy lentamente mientras él la suplicaba que continuase, enfermo de amor por ella. Ambos clavarían sus miradas y podrían entenderse sin palabras. Todo su vello se erizó al imaginarse así. Después, dormirían hasta tarde y su tío la despertaría con interminables besos que comenzarían en su boca y descenderían por todo su cuerpo para acabar en su punto más sensible… sintió humedecerse levemente, pero entonces recordó que ella pertenecía a Domeric.

Ayzur se giró y llevó la uña del pulgar nerviosa. Miró alrededor de los aposentos de su tío, jamás se había atrevido a entrar, pero tenía que saber que debía hacer a continuación. "Si le demuestro que soy una buena jugadora, quizás pueda verme como algo más que una pieza más… y quizás acabe entre estas sábanas". No obstante, la joven sabía de la frialdad de su tío, la conocía demasiado bien. "El otro día cualquier otro hombre me hubiera tomado", pero Roose se limitó a pestañear un par de veces mientras la contemplaba. "Quizás le gustó demasiado lo que vio" sonrió con picardía.

Se acercó a un sillón de piel que se encontraba junto al fuego y se sentó. ¿Cuánto hacía que no dormía junto a su tía? Quizás jamás lo habían hecho. Además, la muchacha había presenciado más de una discusión, bueno, no se las podía llamar discusiones. Bethany elevaba el tono de voz mientras Roose permanecía en silencio escuchándola atentamente para terminar siempre preguntándole si ya se había desahogado. Vio un libro en una mesita cercana y se dispuso a ojearlo, por lo menos mataría el tiempo de alguna forma.

A Ayzur le había costado a aprender a leer, aunque no tanto a escribir. Escribir era como dibujar y eso le recordaba a las tardes en que había dibujado junto a su padre a la sombra de aquellos extraños arboles en la casa de abuela en Dorne. Royce Bolton había sido un romántico y… recordó su deseo de volver a Dorne. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ¿Cómo había podido olvidar tanta felicidad por estar con un hombre que sólo la ofrecía frialdad? Se quitó aquel pensamiento de la mente y volvió al libro. Era un libro de historia, con demasiadas fechas y acontecimientos gloriosos de la casa Bolton como para llamar su atención. "Supongo que de aquí heredó Domeric su gusto por la historia". Fuera como fuese, la palabra que más se repetía en aquellas páginas era "piel". Si a su tío le hubiesen preguntado que de quien quería vestir una capa de piel sería de Ned Stark y toda su estirpe, de eso era lo único que estaba segura sobre su tío.

Quizás debía haber esperado a que él le llamase, ¿Y si se había equivocado? Se levantó veloz y el libro se cayó de sus rodillas al suelo. Entonces sintió su fría y pálida mirada sobre ella. En Fuerte Terror no existían secretos para el señor. La chica se giró rápidamente para mirarlo a los ojos. "No tendría que haber venido".

-¿No vas a recogerlo? – le preguntó con frialdad. Estaba aún con la ropa de la cacería con las botas manchadas de polvo y barro. La chica lo recogió indecisa –. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería saber qué debo hacer ahora – continuó con el libro agarrado contra el pecho, completamente indecisa. ¿Y si en realidad había entrado allí por sentirse más cerca de él? Ella no era tan estúpida como para no saber qué era lo que venía a continuación.

-¿De veras, Ayzur? – Sonrió y se acercó hasta la mesita en donde también había una jarra con vino y una copa –. Sírveme vino, queridísima sobrina – sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco. No recordaba si alguna vez la había llamado sobrina y mucho menos queridísima. Se sacudió la cabeza. Era una tontería, sólo se estaba riendo de ella. Le ofreció la copa con las manos temblorosas y por un instante sus manos se encontraron. Entonces Roose la cogió y la agarró con fuerza, aunque no se trataba de una fuerza extraordinaria –. Que sea la última vez que entras aquí sin mi permiso y que quieres saber más de lo que debas saber. En este plan yo marco los tiempos, ¿Lo has entendido? – Ayzur se preguntó si su voz alguna vez no sonaba como una amenaza.

-Sí – respondió lacónica y asustada.

-Sí, mi señor – le corrigió –. Tampoco nos hacen falta tantas confianzas.

-Sí, mi señor – repitió intentando recomponerse como la señora que creía que era.

-Bien – la soltó y pegó un sorbo de la copa con una mueca de asco. Seguramente estaría aguado o frío. La chica estaba dispuesta a irse cuando la interrumpió –. ¿Te he ordenado que te vayas?

La chica negó en silencio con la cabeza. Su rostro debía de reflejar todos sus miedos. Se sentía como un conejo acosado por perros de caza en su propia madriguera. Sólo quería salir, pero sabía que no debía.

-Tienes que poner más empeño, seduce al muchacho para que te escuche… recuerda, eres mi boca y mis oídos… mis ojos… - terminó susurrando en su oído. Ayzur sintió como se humedecía. "Estúpida" le gritó una voz en su cabeza. Su dedo pulgar acarició su labio inferior, la muchacha cerró los ojos y suspiró. Si Ayzur sabía jugar con Domeric, Roose sabía jugar con ella –. Sobre la carta…

-Yo sé que decirle sobre la carta. Mi voz sonará más convincente que la vuestra… mi señor – susurró con sensualidad mientras se zafaba de sus manos. Olía a su sudor y a caballo, le gustaba aquella mezcla de olores.

-Eso espero – sonrió.

* * *

Domeric se sentó sobre una piel de oso a leer, junto al fuego de su habitación. Concentrado en la lectura, se deleitó con las fechas y los hechos de una historia pasada que sin duda fue más gloriosa para su casa. Le gustaba la historia, quizás porque era lo único que había leído junto a su padre.

-Siempre me gustó verte leer cuando era una niña. La verdad es que me sigue gustando – levantó la cabeza de su libro y se encontró con su prima sobre su cama. Sólo un camisón cubría su cuerpo desnudo. Domeric volvió a bajar la mirada ruborizado. No comprendía a qué estaba jugando su prima.

-¿Cómo has entrado, Ayzur? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó nervioso. No le gustaba la sensación de no tener intimidad, aunque la rompiese su prima. Además, después de lo de las cuadras, nada era igual. Ella era su prima y poco más, o eso era lo que se repetía constantemente al verla.

-Llevo un rato aquí… siempre te has olvidado del tiempo cuando leías – sonrió con dulzura. Definitivamente, Ayzur era como un gato –. Es que quería hablar contigo.

-Ayzur, no hace falta que lo… hablemos – suspiró –. Yo… intentó comprenderte, de veras… vivimos historias distintas… - La joven descendió de su cama para sentar a su lado mientras él hablaba.

-Domeric… yo simplemente estaba asustada – miró al fuego con los ojos acuosos. Estaban preciosos a la luz del fuego. Lo miró fijamente y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. El muchacho acarició su rostro con una mano y la secó con el pulgar con suma delicadeza. No soportaba verla llorar, sólo quería que riese a su lado.

-¿De qué? – preguntó sin comprenderla muy bien.

-De que sintiésemos lo mismo. Me dio miedo estar enamorada – le susurró entre lágrimas –. Pensé que sólo yo lo había sentido y lo último que quería era meterte en problemas – se abrazó a él y comenzó a sollozar –. Todo este tiempo sin ti… lo único que he sentido ha sido miedo… y cuando tuve tu carta en las manos, me asusté. No quería que sintieses lo mismo y la rompí como una niña tonta – él la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó el pelo. Después de todo ambos se habían sentido solos el uno sin el otro. Ambos continuaban siendo niños.

-No te preocupes. Yo he vuelto. Nunca más estaremos solos – dijo con una sonrisa encantadora y secando nuevamente sus lágrimas. Ella sonrió satisfecha.

* * *

Espero que comentéis que os parece. Muchas Gracias por leer, Chiquibabies. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia (sin contar a Ayzur, Royce y Sam) pertenecen a George R.R. Martin.

Aclaración: es posible que tenga una visión muy romántica y humana de los Bolton que se irá viendo. Si te empacha o disgusta te pido disculpas por adelantado, aunque en la variedad está el gusto :P

* * *

Capítulo 8: Hombre.

Sacó la cabeza del agua templada, aunque estaba más fría que templada. Recordó todas las noches que había pasado junto a un hombre: todos, sin excepción alguna, había querido lo mismo de ella. Bueno, ahora si había una excepción. Con Domeric simplemente había hablado y leído hasta que se habían quedado dormidos, y así había ocurrido numerosas noches posteriores. Y los paseos no eran mejores, Domeric no iba a tocarla hasta que ella no se lanzara primero. Aquello la aburría en cierta manera. Su primo sólo era un tontorrón, y eso sólo le producía ternura y cariño, como a un niño al que cuidar.

Él era dulce y noble, un niño que comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos en el mundo de los mayores, con demasiado que aprender y demasiado por conocer. Ayzur era dos años más joven que él, pero sabía mucho más de la vida que el que algún día sería señor de Fuerte Terror. Aunque su tío le había mandado la misión de "educarlo", él la susurraba palabras que cada vez que salía de su boca le hacían estremecerse y que ella endulzaba con la voz de una muchacha joven e inocente. No obstante, ella sabía que jamás sería como su padre quería que fuera. Roose Bolton había deseado una reproducción de lo que él era, alguien taimado y cruel en la oscuridad de su fortaleza, un excelente jugador, pero había recibido lo que casi podría ser una copia de su hermano, de Royce, hasta se parecían físicamente, aunque tenía aquellos dos ojos fríos y pálidos de su padre. Domeric era un romántico en busca de aventuras. Había pasado toda la adolescencia entre los caballeros del valle, y si realmente los caballeros no cumplían sus votos, para el joven muchacho eran como un mantra que deseaba cumplir al pie de la letra. Sin embargo, Lord Bolton quería un señor de Fuerte Terror, no un caballero. El frío exigía hombres fuertes, y en cierta medida despiadados, hijos del hielo que no se congelaran en pleno invierno.

Ayzur continuaba dentro de una bañera cuya agua se enfriaba por momentos y junto a un fuego que comenzaba a extinguirse. Se resfriaría si no salía pronto del agua y se secaba correspondientemente. Su tía la tenía a ella para arreglarse, pero ella se tenía a sí misma para todo, bastante tenía para ser una bastarda. Entonces sintió como la puerta de sus aposentos se abría y una presencia sombría y silenciosa pareció inundar la habitación, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el sonido de la puerta nuevamente cerrándose.

La muchacha salió de la bañera con sumo cuidado, sin ningún temor a aquella fantasmagórica presencia. Completamente desnuda, con el cuerpo brillante producido por el agua fría, miró desafiante y pícara a aquella figura que se comenzó a dibujar gracias a la luz que producían las primeras luces del alba.

-Los bastardos nacéis de la lujuria y la mentira, al verte tu cuerpo siempre me lo demuestra – Roose se sentó en su cama aún deshecha –. El día en que te hizo mi hermano debía de estar realmente inspirado – la sonrió con maldad y ella se acercó con lentitud y una sonrisa dibujada en los labios que previamente se había humedecido de puro deseo.

-Si… mi señor me lo pidiese… yo le mostraría lo… lujuriosa que puedo llegar a ser – Ayzur cogió la mano de su tío. En un acto de extrema valentía, o quizás extrema estupidez, la condujo a su entrepierna, que, húmeda y palpitante, la recibió ansiosa. Comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y hacia delante recibido caricias involuntarias en su punto más sensible. Gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Miró el rostro de su tío, estaba absorto en aquel juego que ella había iniciado, con sus pálidos ojos clavados en su cuerpo.

-Guárdate la lujuria para mi hijo y déjate las mentiras para mi servicio – sacó la mano empapada de los jugos de su sobrina. La sonrisa de satisfacción que se había dibujado en su rostro le demostraba a la muchacha que Roose disfrutaba demasiado de aquellos momentos en los que la joven le enseñaba lo que sentía por él –. Bien – Ayzur vio el orgullo y la satisfacción en sus ojos de luna mientras se limpiaba la mano en una de las sabanas –. Últimamente, se os ve muy cercanos.

-Por supuesto, es lo que me ordenasteis, mi señor – dijo con sensualidad, mientras se comenzó a secar con una toalla muy suave.

-¿Os habéis acostado? – sonó inexpresivo mientras se miraba las uñas. Todavía sentado, Ayzur se preguntó divertida si seguiría teniendo restos de ella en su mano. Pero, no debía engañarse, sólo le había recompensado que se hubiera acercado a su hijo. Tenerla contenta a ella significaba que la joven no se revelara. Eso era todo.

-No, es un joven muy galante. Lo máximo que hemos hecho ha sido dormir juntos, mi señor – aquello de "Mi señor" casi ya era como una sorna de la joven hacia él. Comenzó a vestirse lentamente mientras sentía como su mirada se clavaba en cada milímetro de su piel, escrutándola en silencio.

-Y aún así, ¿Tienes su confianza? – preguntó levantándose y dándose una vuelta por el dormitorio de su sobrina. Por primera vez, Ayzur creyó ver un atisbo de deseo en los ojos de su tío.

-Si – respondió con una sonrisa arrebatadora –. Me ha hablado absolutamente de toda su estancia con su tía y con los Redfort. Está enamorado de la experiencia de tener hermanos y siempre está lastimándose de por qué no los tuvo, aunque al menos uno tiene, ¿No? – preguntó y supo por su mirada que se había vuelto a equivocar, que si le hablaba a su hijo de aquel bastardo no la mataría, sino que la mutilaría o algo peor…

-¿Crees que ha matado a algún hombre? – preguntó ignorando aquel tema y sin mirar a su sobrina.

-Creo que no – bajó la mirada pensativa y en cierta manera triste. "Quiere a un hombre como él, y a mí me va a utilizar para matar a alguien". Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda –. Ha… ha participado en… numerosas justas… pero…

-¿Sigues viéndote con Sam Entierramuertos? – con una sonrisa malévola se aceró a ella y clavó sus ojos en la muchacha, que palideció al escuchar aquella pregunta –. Muchos de mis hombres me han contado que erais muy amigos…

-Yo… A veces… – pensó en quien le había dicho que entre ellos existía una relación que cualquiera podría calificar de simbiosis.

Ayzur había estado con tres hombres: su primera vez había sido a los 15 años con un bardo que pasó por pura casualidad por la fortaleza de su tío, le comió la oreja con palabras bonitas y canciones de amor y acabó en los establos, con su sangre manchando la paja del suelo y su vestido. Se fue tan rápido como llegó, subiéndose los pantalones apresurado. Temeroso y preocupado al haberle confesado de que se trataba de la sobrina del señor. Sólo su tía Bethany se enteró y la obligó a tomar el Té de la luna por primera vez. Sólo con ella lloró de pura desilusión, y aunque su tía jamás lo dijo su mirada sólo estaba formada por frialdad y reproche. Sus palabras intentaron ser cálidas, pero notaba como le increpaba no haber sido de su hijo la primera vez. Después, una noche en la que bebió más vino del que estaba acostumbrada, Desollador la tomó en una cama de sábanas sucias. Completamente desnuda mientras que el sólo sacó su miembro, sintió aquellas salvajes embestidas como si se tratara de una tortura. Era un hombre cruel que disfrutó torturándola mientras la tomaba. Aún se arrepentía, y cada vez que lo veía por la fortaleza sólo podía recordar el dolor que había sentido aquella noche y la risas crueles de aquel hombre en plena oscuridad. Y ahora, con 16 años y el cuerpo de una mujer, pasaba multitud de noches junto a Sam, el que los hombres de su tío denominaban Entierramuertos, quizás porque en la oscuridad de la noche se encargaba de eso mismo para su señor. Aún así, Sam era bastante inteligente y pícaro, silencioso y despiadado. Era delgado y alto, pero con una fuerza descomunal. Lo que más le gustaba a Ayzur era el matiz de protector que tomaba cuando estaban juntos y como disfrutaba cuando le dejaba llamarle por aquel nombre en su momento más álgido. Él olía a muerte y a hombre, pero no se amaban. Era sólo pura diversión.

-Una vez me contaste que los hombres se convierten en hombres cuando pierden la piedad y la bondad – sonrió su tío –. ¿Y eso sabes cuando sucede? ¿No? El día en que matas a un hombre, el día en que ves como la esperanza deja de brillar en sus ojos, ese día pierdes toda la bondad y la piedad.

"Sería mejor si nos deshiciéramos de Desollador" pensó con detenimiento, pero no dijo nada. Ayzur comprendió que para Roose Bolton todos los hombres eran juguetes de usar y tirar.

* * *

Domeric estaba con unos hombres de su padre, aquellos hombres que algún día le servirían a él. Llevaba tantos años fuera de su hogar que necesitaba estrechar lazos con ellos y conocer a las gentes del lugar, aquellos que lo recordaban a él, pero de los que él ni se acordaba. En las cuadras comenzaron a preparar sus caballos, pero entonces los quejidos y lamentos de una mujer lo alertaron.

Con precaución se acercó hasta una cuadra cercana de la que provenían aquellos lamentos, y… entonces… lo vio. Su prima rota entre quejidos y lágrimas con un hombre sobre ella: - Basta… basta… - sollozó Ayzur.

-Me encanta cuando te niegas… - aquel hombre lo gimió desesperado entre sus piernas, agarrándose con violencia a sus caderas. Ningún hombre iba a violarla, pensaba matar a aquel monstruo.

-Ayzur – la llamó incrédulo y ella se deshizo de aquel hombre en un descuido del mismo. Corrió a abrazarse a su primo.

-Eres una puta mentirosa… - aquel hombre se levantó como pudo y se subió sus pantalones con velocidad –. Mi señor… no es lo que parece… os lo juro…

Entonces su sangre le ardió y sin pronunciar palabra alguna llevó a aquel hombre entre golpes hasta el patio de armas. Una multitud se agolpó alrededor de ellos. Tiró con una patada a aquel hombre que terminó a cuatro patas sobre el suelo, que ahora era un barrizal por la lluvia que había comenzado a hacer su aparición en ese mismo instante.

-¿De verdad crees, chaval, que es a ti a quién desea? – Aquel hombre sonrió mientras escupía sangre –. Siempre que me la follaba susurraba el mismo nombre… una y otra vez…

-La violación se castiga con la muerte – dijo una de las muchas voces que lo rodeaban, quizás lo había dicho uno de los hombres de su padre o un de los mozos de cuadra… o quizás una de las criadas… estaba demasiado nervioso, furioso y temeroso como para saberlo. Domeric volvió a mirar a aquel hombre que hacía intención de levantarse del suelo. A cuatro patas sobre el barro mientras la lluvia lo empapaba, continuaba esputando sangre.

-Esa pequeña zorrita siempre susurraba el nombre de tu padre… – lo miró con una sonrisa malévola – siempre… una y otra vez…

-Los violadores sólo escupen mentiras – uno de los hombres de su padre se acercó a aquel hombre y volvió a darlo otra patada en las costillas. Aquel hombre se volvió a caer al suelo entre gemidos y llantos –. Matadlo, mi señor, antes de que continúe llenando vuestros oídos de farsas.

-Es incapaz… es sólo un crío… - susurró otro de los soldados que se encontraba cercano a él. Todo el mundo clamaba justicia, una joven criada bramaba por los dioses antiguos, una vieja lo miraba con desaprobación… como si fuera incapaz de dar muerte a un hombre… quizás seguía siendo un niño… miró a su prima, con las vestiduras rotas, el labio marcado y mojada por la estridente lluvia. Varias mujeres la había tapado, pero Domeric podía ver como continuaba temblando, debía de ser por el miedo. "Todo este tiempo ha estado sin mí, sola… y ahora soy incapaz de protegerla, de vengarla…" pensó mientras la contemplaba.

"¿Y si es verdad lo que dice?", pero era sólo una sucia mentira. El honor de su prima se estaba poniendo en entre dicho y él no iba a permitirlo. Desenvainó su espada y se acercó a aquel hombre que tendido en el suelo nuevamente se intentaba levantar. Su sonrisa se disipó de su rostro y sus ojos se apagaron del brillo propio de la vida. Su rostro ya no era arrogante, sólo suplicaba sin palabras el perdón de su señor. Sin duda, ninguno de los allí presentes lo había creído capaz de quitar la vida a un hombre.

-Mi señor… - intentó hablar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El acero tomó contacto con su cuello, aun así no desprendió la cabeza de los hombros. Una segunda vez volvió a descender manchando nuevamente el acero de sangre, su rostro y sus manos se salpicaron por primera vez. Domeric sintió el calor de la sangre en contacto con su piel. La tercera vez ya por fin consiguió romper el hueso y sólo en ese momento se sintió satisfecho. El silencio lo rodeaba. Y por un momento se tambaleó, asustado de lo que había cometido, pero entonces, supo que solo había castigado aquel crimen tan atroz como se merecía.

Tiró su espada al suelo y miro a su prima, que entre lágrimas había cerrado los ojos. Se acercó a ella y la besó por primera vez en los labios. Aquel fue un beso breve pero intenso. Aquello con lo que siempre había soñado… sabía mejor que en sus pensamientos. Ella se lamió los labios al acabar y se abrazó aun más a su torso. Sus manos habían manchado de sangre su rostro y sólo en ese momento se percató de que había matado un hombre: - Por ti mataría a mil hombres si hiciera falta, nunca más volveremos a estar solos – la cogió y a introdujo en la fortaleza mientras todos los espectadores de aquel espectáculo volvían a sus quehaceres y los hombres de su padre recogían el cadáver de aquel hombre del que ni conocía el nombre.

* * *

Espero que comentéis que os parece. Muchas Gracias por leer, Chiquibabies. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia (sin contar a Ayzur, Royce y Sam) pertenecen a George R.R. Martin.

Aclaración: es posible que tenga una visión muy romántica y humana de los Bolton que se irá viendo. Si te empacha o disgusta te pido disculpas por adelantado, aunque en la variedad está el gusto :P

* * *

Capítulo 9: Vinos y Naranjas.

Ayzur se sentó en el tocador de su habitación. La sangre aun seguía fresca sobre su rostro. Cogió un espejo de mano se miró el labio partido. Sam se había motivado demasiado aquella mañana, pero no dejaría marca. Aquello la alivió.

Se acercó con dulzura a su primo que continuaba sentado en la cama mirándose las manos. Con una palangana que había llenado de agua fresca y cristalina y un trapo que había roto de las sabanas de su propia cama comenzó a limpiarle la sangre que aun continuaba en su rostro, recordándole a él que acaba de matar a un hombre y a ella que por su culpa había muerto el mismo. Le agarró con dulzura el rostro con una mano, evitando que continuara mirando sus manos, y con la otra escurrió como pudo el agua del trapo en la palangana y comenzó a frotarlo. Él cerró los ojos cuando terminó de limpiarle la cara y las manos y suspiró con fuerza. Ella también retiró de su cara la sangre ya seca del que ya era un cadáver. Siempre en silencio, no había mucho que decir y decir algo haría que los planes de Roose Bolton no saliesen, Ayzur podría equivocarse con las palabras o los gestos y eso lo sabía muy bien.

Se levantó nuevamente para dejar la palangana sobre su tocador. Entonces sintió como unas manos la agarraban con violencia y deseo. Domeric comenzó a besar su cuello y su nuca. Una de sus manos se aferró con pasión a uno de sus senos mientras comenzaba a respirar violentamente. "La muerte lo enardece… es más Bolton de lo que su señor padre pueda pensar" Ayzur gimió en sus brazos al pensar aquello. Tarde o temprano sabía que iba a acabar siendo para Domeric, mejor era que lo disfrutara y se dejara llevar. Con Sam siempre se había dejado llevar pensando que era su tío, al menos su primo tenía sus ojos, le sería sin duda más fácil imaginarse junto al señor de Fuerte Terror. Sin cambiar de postura su primo le rompió como pudo una túnica que ya estaba rota de por sí, dejando a la vista sus pechos turgentes, su vientre plano y mucho más abajo de su vientre. Se miró en el espejo de su tocador mientras lo que quedaba de su prenda caía al suelo y su primo continuaba besándola.

Vio y sintió como una de las manos de su primo agarraba su rostro mientras otra exploraba su cuerpo sin ningún permiso de la joven. Ella entrecerró sus ojos violetas y echó el rostro hacia atrás, apoyando su cabeza en el torso de Domeric. Sólo en ese momento se percató de que era alto, mucho más alto que Roose.

Susurró en su oído. Casi le había parecido escuchar a Roose Bolton ordenándole lo mismo con la urgencia propia del ardor del sexo. La soltó con dulzura y se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa pícara. Ayzur era la primera vez que había visto sonreír así a su primo. Se deshizo su trenza y su pelo se quedó ondulado y despeinado para el heredero del lugar. Se acercó lentamente a él y lo besó poniéndose de puntillas. Él tampoco parecía ponerle las cosas fáciles. Ayzur lo desvistió como pudo de la parte de arriba mientras él continuaba besándola. Ella le acarició en su punto más sensible y éste cerró los ojos confundido mientras gemía. Con autoridad la lanzó sobre la cama y tras haberse desnudado mirándola fijamente a los ojos la tomó intentando que no se notara su nerviosismo.

Ayzur sintió sus dedos dibujando la línea de su espalda. Aquello había estado… ¿Bien? La verdad es que mientras sentía los arrumacos Domeric se preguntaba si realmente era un buen amante. La verdad era que si al principio le había gustado estar con él tenía demasiadas cosas por aprender.

La muchacha siguió tumbada boca abajo mientras sentía sus besos y caricias. "Son caricias demasiado dulces" pensó mientras sentía un beso en uno de sus hombros "¿Roose terminara siempre como su hijo? ¿Entre caricias y besos?". No se imaginaba a su tío dado a aquellos finales tan empalagosos. Domeric se apretó nuevamente contra su cuerpo, casi en un instinto animal para demostrarla que volvía a estar listo para ella.

-¿Con cuantas mujeres has estado, Domeric? – preguntó comenzando a mover sus caderas, sin permitirle demasiado pero enardeciéndolo aun mas. Perezosa y lasciva, dejó de moverse en un impulso muy cruel. No le hacía falta saber la respuesta. Después de haber estado jugando un rato antes, Ayzur sintió demasiado rápido su semilla en ella.

-¿Y tú con cuantos hombres? – preguntó besándola como pudo en los labios. Ella se volvió a colocar boca arriba y cruzó las piernas mientras flexionaba las rodillas. Le sonrió y le miró pícara: sus ojos violetas le contaban más de lo que podía decirle con palabras.

-¿Es que crees que puedes enseñarme algo? – ella arqueó las cejas al mismo tiempo que reía.

-Me gusta que seas tú la que me enseñe, Ayzur – le dijo con sinceridad, mirándola a los ojos con ternura. Cansado, se tumbó boca arriba tras besarla. Se giró para poder mirarla mejor a los ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron y la muchacha se tumbó de costado –. Nunca ningún hombre te volverá a dañar. No mientras yo viva.

-Eso es demasiado tiempo – dijo suspirando. Nunca nadie le había prometido aquello, y sin duda le gustó que alguien lo hiciera. Clavó sus violáceos ojos en los suyos. Era como si los clavara en su tío, ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Podría estar mil noches con Domeric, podría parir sus hijos… pero ella amaría siempre al mismo hombre, ella amaría siempre a Roose.

-Nunca he estado con ninguna mujer y si te tengo a ti… no volveré a estar con ninguna otra que no seas tú – el muchacho también se tumbó de costado y atrajo a la chiquilla hacia sí –. Soy simplemente tuyo… pídeme las estrellas y las traeré para que adornen tu pelo… pídeme la luna y se la pondré a nuestros hijos en la mirada… pídeme que te lleve a Dorne y traeré las arenas del desierto hasta las puertas de Fuerte Terror…

-He estado con tres hombres y nunca he estado con el hombre al que he amado… - comenzó en un arranque de sinceridad.

-…Hasta hoy – terminó su primo la frase como le parecía. Su mirada vacilo cuando Domeric acabó aquella declaración.

-Sí… hasta hoy… - dijo rendida y cansada, consiguiendo que la decepción no se notara en su rostro, ni en su voz, ni en su mirada… Podría casarse con él y vivir como Lady Bolton lo que le quedaba de vida, dar una lección a su tío y erigirse como la gran jugadora del lugar. "Los bastardos nacéis de la lujuria y la mentira" le había dicho, pues podía demostrárselo en cuanto ella quisiera. Sólo tenía que pedírselo a Domeric y sería la futura señora de Fuerte Terror. Se lo agradecería a Roose Bolton mientras se daba de cabezazos contra los gruesos muros de su fortaleza. Él mismo se lo había puesto en bandeja… pero la conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que por él hubiese matado.

-Te amo, te deseo, te quiero… - Domeric se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla mientras sentía como volvía a estar dentro de ella.

-Te quiero – susurró con tristeza mientras cerraba los ojos. Lo quería, pero no lo amaba. "Amor es una palabra demasiado grande para lo que siento por Domeric" pensó mientras comenzaba a sentir aquel vapuleo.

* * *

-Mychel Redfort y Mya Piedra seguro que se casan – pronunció con determinación su joven hijo. Bethany miró a su marido: no decía nada, simplemente se limitaba a asentir en silencio mientras sus fríos ojos se clavaban en su hijo. A la señora le hubiese gustado saber que era lo que pensaba su marido. Nada bueno seguro, probablemente estaría pensando en llevar a la muchacha a la mazmorra más profunda de Fuerte Terror y obligar a Domeric a desollarla lentamente. Aunque después de tantos años compartiendo su cama quería pensar algo bueno de su señor marido no lo conseguía. Ahora simplemente rezaba a los dioses para que el fruto de su vientre no fuera como él, pero por amor a aquella chiquilla seguramente lo acabase siendo –. Padre, una bastarda con el hijo de un señor…

-Sí, sí, sí… en la teoría todo es precioso – le respondió al notar como elevaba su tono de voz con pura emoción –. Seguramente no se casaran, Domeric, debes ser realista con este tema. Además, Mychel es el menor de los hermanos, ¿No? En el hipotético caso de que se casaran, si es que se llegan a casar, poco importaría. Pero, Tú eres mi único hijo – Bethany se removió incomoda en su asiento –, el heredero de Fuerte Terror.

-Y ella es la hija de tu hermano… - comenzó a decir el que para su madre ya era un hombre sin necesidad de matar a nadie.

-…Y también una bastarda – le interrumpió su padre arqueando las cejas en una muestra de soberbia. Los tres continuaron en la mesa sin decir palabra alguna con los restos de la ya más que concluida cena. Quizás Domeric había pensado que podría pillar desprevenido a su padre tras haber comido, pero a Roose Bolton era imposible pillarlo desprevenido.

-Padre… la amo… - dijo bajando la mirada avergonzado. Bethany miró a su marido, ella tampoco estaba segura de si quería a la muchacha para su hijo. Era una chica bonita, de ojos violetas y enormes… sin duda debería de ser lo que lo hombres buscaban en la cama… sólo hacía falta verla moverse.

-Y yo te dije que si la querías como tu juguete tenías mi permiso – dijo inexpresivo. Bethany se preguntó cuando habían hablado de aquello o si su opinión en aquel tema no contaba para nada –, no obstante, dejé mi posición muy clara en lo referido a que fuera la madre de mis nietos.

-Yo…

-¿Te has acostado con ella? ¿No? Es sólo eso – aunque Domeric intentaba hablar, su padre no estaba dispuesto a que terminara una simple frase –. Se ha abierto de piernas para ti, tú te lo has pasado bien por primera vez y ahora crees que eso la convierte en una candidata apta para casarse contigo, ¿No?

Bethany continuaba sin decir palabra, aunque su sola presencia en aquella habitación daba a entender que se sentía más que incomoda con aquella conversación. Esa no era conversación para una madre.

-Madre…

-Tu madre no te va a ayudar, Domeric – dijo Roose ignorándola completamente –. Dame una buena, una simple razón de por qué te tendrías que casar con ella.

-Yo… - bajó la cabeza dubitativo, sin duda buscando una buena razón para tomarla por esposa – Yo… he sido su primer hombre… y no me parecería bien…

Roose se carcajeó, aunque a aquello no se le podía ni denominar risa, y su madre lo miró con dulzura. "Hará cualquier cosa por estar con ella, incluso mentirnos".

-Busca otra excusa – Divertido, su padre se llevó la copa de vino a los labios con una sonrisa –. Por lo que yo sé la mitad de mis hombres ha estado dentro de ella – no le importaba humillar a su hijo. Era un ser repugnante –. Se rumorea que es muy divertida…

Domeric miró con rencor a su padre y apretó los puños bajo la mesa: - Pues entonces tendré que acabar con lo que comenzaron esos rumores – susurró ansioso. Su madre jamás lo había visto así. Bethany pudo ver como Roose asentía en silencio orgulloso de su hijo. "Está creando un monstruo como él" aquel pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna. No quería un hijo como Roose Bolton.

-Dime, hijo mío, y seme sincero, ¿Ella te ha pedido que la tomes por esposa? – preguntó Roose.

-No, ella jamás sería capaz de pedirme tal cosa…

-Por supuesto que no, porque sabe cuál es su lugar – pegó un trago de vino y dejó la copa nuevamente en la mesa –, sabe que mientras caliente tu cama seguirá segura… y tranquila… comprende perfectamente su naturaleza… mucho mejor de lo que tú comprendes la tuya…

Domeric se levantó violentamente de la mesa, enfadado y derramando las copas de vino que se encontraban sobre la misma, Bethany cerró los ojos en un suspiro. Aquello no estaba saliendo como ella había pensado. Su hijo se revelaba contra ellos y aquello sólo parecía divertir a su padre.

-Quédatela como tu juguete – le dijo su padre antes de que abandonara a estancia –. Sin duda sabe muy bien qué hacer para tener complacido a un hombre...

Su hijo abandonó la estancia con un fuerte portazo. Bethany miró a su marido: estaba sin duda complacido del espectáculo que su hijo había dado. Él la miró y la intentó tranquilizar con sus palabras: - Se le pasará – dijo con su débil voz.

-Me preocupa más que sea feliz – dijo ella intentando convencer a Roose no sabía muy bien de qué. Sin duda, ella tampoco pensaba que la joven fuera a ser una buena mujer para su hijo, había estado con demasiados hombres, pero lo que más le importaba era que su hijo fuese feliz.

-Bethany, yo también quiero que sea feliz – sentenció con sus ojos de luna fría –, pero, es un Bolton. Lleva mi sangre y el nombre de mi familia… y no voy a dejar que la casa Bolton, la segunda casa más importante del norte, se humille ante las demás casando a su joven y prometedor heredero con una pequeña ramera.

Bethany sabía cómo le pesaba aquel segundo puesto a su marido, lo sabía demasiado bien. Le pesaba tanto como para sacrificar la felicidad de todos sus componentes.

-¿Y crees que cualquier mujer en su sano juicio soportara que la amante de su marido coma de su misma mesa? – preguntó irritada.

-Tengo planes para nuestra pequeña "molestia" – si su hermano le hubiese oído hablar así de su hija, lo hubiese matado. La pobre Ayzur sin duda habría tenido más suerte en Dorne que en el Norte. Bethany siempre intentaba comprender el por qué Royce la había llevado hasta allí, pero nunca lo comprendía –. Un mercader de Dorne, del lugar al que siempre ha querido volver, me ha prometido que no nos faltarán naranjas ni vinos si le doy su mano… ha oído de su hermosura y la verdad es que es una oferta muy tentadora… - Sonrió.

-¿Vas a cambiar a tu sobrina por vinos y naranjas? – preguntó hastiada de aquella conversación.

-Por supuesto – dijo satisfecho. Sin embargo, Bethany supo por su mirada que ocultaba algo mucho más oscuro, un fin mucho más cruel se escondía tras aquellas palabras, y muy seguramente tendría que ver con su hijo.

* * *

Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir un capítulo nuevo, pero con las altas temperaturas se me estropeó el ordenador. Lo siento muchísimo.

Espero que comentéis que os parece. Muchas Gracias por leer, Chiquibabies. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia (sin contar a Ayzur, Royce y Sam) pertenecen a George R.R. Martin.

Aclaración: es posible que tenga una visión muy romántica y humana de los Bolton que se irá viendo. Si te empacha o disgusta te pido disculpas por adelantado, aunque en la variedad está el gusto :P

* * *

Capítulo 10: Blasón.

Ayzur vio como una chica salía corriendo de la habitación en la que se encontraba su padre. Salía riéndose y con sus ropajes mal colocados, el pelo enmarañado. Muchas chicas salían así de aquella habitación cuando su padre estaba dentro. Y ella lo había esperado en silencio sentada junto a la puerta, esperando a que saliera mientras numerosos hombres y mujeres iban de arriba para abajo en aquel amplio pasillo. Se dijo a sí misma que si aquella mujer ya había dejado a su padre no había ningún problema para que ella entrara a verlo. Abrió la pesada puerta sin pensárselo dos veces y encontró a su padre de espaldas, anudándose el calzón con el rostro serio. Vio que en su torso había numerosas cicatrices y se quedó muda al contemplar sangre sobre aquella cama tan lujosa.

-Padre, ¿estáis herido? – preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos. Su padre se giró al escucharla iluminado con la luz roja que producían las vidrieras de los ventanales de aquel lugar.

-Ay… - suspiró -. ¿No te había dicho que me esperaras fuera? Ayzur, cuando yo digo las cosas es para que las cumplas.

-Sí, padre – dijo bajando la mirada –. Lo siento.

-Bueno, no importa – le dijo con dulzura. Se acercó a la cama y quitó la sábana manchada de sangre –. Anda, siéntate mientras me visto – dio la mano a la niña para indicarla que se sentara. Lo hizo sin rechistar. Su padre comenzó a limpiarse con un trapo mojado el torso.

Ayzur sabía que su padre era el mejor del mundo, pero a veces hacía más caso a las chicas de la casa de su abuela que a ella misma. Muchas de las veces que iba a verla acababa o empezaba la jornada en alguna de las habitaciones de aquella casa con alguna de las muchachas del lugar. A penas, hablaba de él y cuando lo hacía era de alguna de sus misiones o de la aventura que había vivido el día anterior, pero nunca de cuando había sido niño. La niña si se preguntó si su padre había sido niño alguna vez, pero entonces algo llamó su atención como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Papá – le reclamó un poco de atención.

-Dime – dijo mirándola con una sonrisa. Por lo menos ya se le había pasado el enfado.

-¿Por qué es un hombre rojo? – preguntó señalando el escudo olvidado en una esquinas de aquel cuarto junto con el resto de sus pertenencias.

-Pues… porque… está desollado – dijo terriblemente incomodo, como si no quisiera hablar con su hija de aquel dibujo.

-¿Y que es desollado? – preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Siempre había sido una niña curiosa, pero su padre era muy reacio en ocasiones a hablar de sus cosas.

-Que le han quitado la piel – dijo mientras continuaba intentando que aquella conversación acabara lo más pronto posible –. Se la han arrancado.

-¿Quién le ha hecho eso? Es horrible – dijo con la mirada triste y confundida. Entonces el rostro de su padre mostró alivio, como si hubiese tenido miedo de algo que su hija pudiese sentir.

-En el norte… hay una casa, una familia… - mientras contaba aquella historia cogió su escudo y se sentó al lado de su hija – que hace muchos años desollaba a sus enemigos y vestía sus pieles como si fueran capas. Se llaman Bolton y viven al lado del río de lágrimas, y cuando yo era pequeño viví allí. Este es su blasón – dijo señalando aquel dibujo –. Es un hombre desollado porque era lo que hacían muchos años antes…

-Papá, la abuela dice que eres de una familia importante – dijo clavando su violácea mirada en él –. ¿Son tu familia?

-Sí, por eso tengo este escudo – contestó no queriendo contar nada más a su hija –. Desollar está mal, Ayzur, no lo olvides.

-No voy a desollar a nadie… - le increpó al comprobar que el tono de su padre se volvía cada vez más enfadado, como si la estuviera regañando – pero… tu familia lo hizo… ¿Sigue estando mal entonces?

-Por supuesto – sentenció mientras volvía a levantarse para terminar de arreglarse –. Hoy podríamos dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ¿te apetece?

La niña asintió en silencio. Aquella tarde su padre la montó sobre su caballo, dieron vueltas por la ciudad, y él no calló ni un solo momento. Le contó gran cantidad de cosas de sus viajes, pero ella sólo pudo quedarse callada, pensando en cómo sería aquella familia que tomaba por emblema tan terrorífico dibujo.

* * *

Su hijo se hizo una herida en el pulgar atando una de las cinchas de su caballo. "El momento que no pasa sobre Ayzur lo pasa sobre su caballo" pensó alterado Roose Bolton, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. La muchacha se acercó a él y se llevó su dedo a la boca. Lamió la sangre y por ende su dedo con mucha sensualidad, clavando sus ojos en la mirada del joven. Éste cerró los ojos, poco le había faltado para soltar un gemidito. Sus labios se mancharon de sangre y sin saber muy bien por qué, Roose salió de las sombras de su portón para interrumpir a la joven pareja que se encontraba a las puertas de su fortaleza, quizás buscando un poco de intimidad. Aquello había sido una estupidez.

Su hijo se colocó sus guantes de monta y se subió a su caballo con velocidad: - Buenos días, padre – dijo sobre su caballo.

-Buenos días, mi señor – clavó su mirada en él. Volvía a reírse de su señor, aunque sólo él lo sabía.

-Buenos días – dijo lacónico.

-En fin, voy a dar un paseo - puso al trote a su animal y se alejó –, Hasta luego.

-¿Sigue enfadado? – preguntó a la muchacha que bajó la mirada.

-Se le pasará – limpió sus labios de la sangre su hijo –. Siempre se debate entre complacerme a mí y complaceros a vos, si no ni os pediría permiso para casarse conmigo, mi señor.

-Cierto – contempló como la muchacha volvía al interior de la fortaleza. Por un momento, al verla de espaldas se pasó por su mente tomarla allí mismo, tras haberla golpeado y escondido entre los matorrales, intentó quitarse aquel pensamiento de la cabeza –. Ayzur, deberíamos hablar del siguiente paso.

La muchacha lo miró con indiferencia, como si aquello no fuera con ella. Entonces vio sus labios de ramera llamándole, le apetecía besarlos como seguramente haría su hijo. Estaba… ¿Celoso? No, Roose Bolton no se ponía celosos por una furcia de pechos turgentes y caderas sugerentes, de mirada triste y felina a partes iguales… se imaginó que aquellas caderas se escapaban de sus manos marcando un ritmo frenético y extasiado… Basta, debía de pensar en su plan con mayor detenimiento y dejarse de aquellos pensamientos que no le conducían a nada, salvo a fracasar en sus intereses. "Sigue siendo tuya, aunque tu hijo se la folle, sigue siendo tuya" una voz se lo repitió varias veces en su cabeza y se tranquilizó.

-Es un buen Bolton, responderá si es necesario. Lo sé – sentenció –. Lo noté mientras me acariciaba, tras haber matado a un hombre, mi señor – sonrió buscando ponerle celoso. Definitivamente, aquella chiquilla necesitaba un correctivo… o demostrarle que era suya por derecho…

-Yo diré si es un buen Bolton o no – se acercó y la agarró el cuello -. ¿O acaso has olvidado que soy yo quien marca los tiempos en este plan?

-Jamás – sus manos acariciaron su torso y comenzaron a descender por el mismo. La soltó rápidamente, sabiendo perfectamente en donde podrían haber acabado aquellas manos. Si lo acariciaran en su hombría… no estaba muy seguro de si hubiese sido capaz de resistirse. Aquel día marcaba una tarde perfecta para las sanguijuelas.

– Ven, quiero enseñarte algo – con su débil voz, le ofreció el brazo para que se agarrara a él. Ella lo tomó con los ojos felinos y una sonrisa sugerente. Juntos caminaron por todo el patio de armas y descendieron hasta las mazmorras de Fuerte Terror. En silencio, pero, sin duda, a Ayzur se le veía muy complacida por ir del brazo de su tío. "Es como debería ser toda señora: una puta en la cama y una dama en público" pensó con una sonrisa lasciva. La muchacha se asustó al oír un grito de un prisionero y se abrazó con aún más fuerza al brazo de su tío, casi como si lo fuera a arrancar.

-Aún sigo siendo útil – dijo en un grito asustada, sin duda pensaba que la había llevado allí para morir.

-Lo sé, no voy a hacerte daño – susurró y la chica pareció tranquilizarse –. Este lugar forma parte de nuestro plan…

La chica lo miró temerosa, sus ojos eran un mar de dudas. Sólo reflejaban miedo. No quería estar allí.

-No comprendo cual es el siguiente paso… - dijo con voz trémula intentando recomponerse con su melena despeinada. Roose no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que estaba en aquel momento, asustada y a su merced, quizás estaba hermosa por eso.

-A un Bolton desde que es pequeño se le enseña "Que un hombre desnudo tiene pocos secretos, uno desollado ninguno" – le sonrió al terminar de hablar –. Vamos.

La muchacha lo siguió arrastrando los pies, junto a él, con la respiración alterada… entraron en una estancia de las mazmorras. Justo antes de entrar, Roose cogió una antorcha para iluminar aquel terrorífico lugar.

No se filtraba ni un ápice de luz del exterior. El señor hubiera deseado trabajar a la luz del sol, pero aquello era un secreto y los secretos siempre se desarrollan en la oscuridad. Gracias al fuego iluminó aquel lugar: gruesa piedra y suelo terroso, pero en mitad de aquel amplio espacio había un potro de tortura con un joven atado al mismo. Con rapidez, fue encendiendo varias antorchas que se encontraban en las paredes para iluminar aquel sobrio aunque terrorífico espacio.

Cuando los ojos de Ayzur se acostumbraron a la penumbra, ésta se quedó sin respiración. Se llevó la mano al pecho, como si aquello la escandalizara: - Dioses míos… ¿Quién es? – preguntó en un susurró -. ¿Por qué le habéis hecho esto?

-Algunos hombres cazan… otros pasan horas en la taberna – agarró sus manos y como un loco enamorado, como un niño nervioso el día de su nombre… la llevó hasta el potro de tortura –. Un Bolton juega… un Bolton desuella… - la chica lo miró desolada para acabar bajando la mirada, sin duda algo se había roto dentro de ella – pero… para jugar a este juego hay que saber…

\- ¿Va a perder los miembros? – lo preguntó aunque más era una afirmación. Las piernas ya lucían rojas, puro músculo sin piel. Ya putrefactas, dañaban más que beneficiaban a su propietario.

-Bueno… aún tiene los brazos – sonrió mientras se acercaba a una mesa con utensilios de tortura varios, aunque siempre cogía el mismo… siempre utilizaba aquel pequeñito cuchillo de desollar –, aunque por poco tiempo… - hizo una mueca con las cejas mientras se dirigía con aquella herramienta hacia la muchacha, que seguía contemplando aquel grotesco espectáculo.

La chica pegó un pequeño salto hacia atrás ahogando un grito, asustada, al escuchar y observar como aquel ser sufriente emitía sonidos, a pesar de que su cabeza estaba tapada por un saco. Roose la sonrió.

-Esto es lo que hace que nuestra familia sea nuestra familia – se acercó a ella y le habló con fingida decepción –. Pensaba que esto no te iba a asustar – pronunció con voz débil, escrutando su rostro –. En fin, para jugar a este juego hay que tener en cuenta una regla básica: nunca puede ser alguien a quien vayan a echar de menos, alguien a quien vayan a buscar, alguien que llame la atención… al menos en tus tierras.

Le quitó aquel saco y la muchacha cerró los ojos arrepentida. Era aquel joven mensajero, aquel muchacho que la había confundido con una señora. Tenía la mirada perdida, los ojos inyectados en sangre, los labios morados… a esas alturas ya sólo sufría y el señor disfrutaba considerablemente de su sufrimiento, nadie se lo podía ni imaginar.

-Ya le había olvidado, yo… - dijo en un susurro.

-Ten – le puso en un susurro aquel pequeño cuchillito, su pequeño tesoro en sus manos. Imaginársela así lo excitaba –. Quiero ver si haces honor al nombre de tu padre. Te voy a enseñar… - cogió su mano y junto acariciaron la piel de uno de los brazos que aún estaban intactos. Con los ojos perdidos aquel joven clavó como pudo su mirada en el lugar señalado –. Vamos a quitarle la piel del brazo derecho… juntos… - terminó susurrando en su oído. Casi pudo sentir como la muchacha se estremecía entre sus brazos.

-Yo no… - comenzó a decir con voz entrecortada, pero su tío la interrumpió.

-Este es el siguiente paso… hazlo… y reconsideraré tu posición… - entonces, sin previo aviso rozó sus labios con los de su sobrina, para acabar en un beso que sabía a sangre y a miedo. Ella sabía mejor de lo imaginado. Se quedó satisfecho al ver que su sobrina seguía siendo suya, todo en Fuerte Terror era suyo. Complacido por aquel beso, acto seguido se deleitó con los gritos de aquel muchacho mientras enseñaba a su sobrina la lección que ella debía repetirle a su hijo.

* * *

Espero que comentéis que os parece. Muchas Gracias por leer, Chiquibabies. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia (sin contar a Ayzur, Royce y Sam) pertenecen a George R.R. Martin.

Aclaración: es posible que tenga una visión muy romántica y humana de los Bolton que se irá viendo. Si te empacha o disgusta te pido disculpas por adelantado, aunque en la variedad está el gusto :P

* * *

Capítulo 11: Cansada.

Ayzur sintió el cuenco humeante aún en sus manos. Aún estaba adormilada, cansada de no sabía muy de qué. Quizás fuera de sus ejercicios cada vez más repetitivos con su tío, de la piel y la sangre, de ese olor a hierro, olor metálico. Quizás de pasar tanto tiempo desnuda en una cama. Quizás de sentirse sola.

El cuenco aún reclamaba toda su atención. Era un amante más caprichoso que quizás el propio Domeric. Y al igual que le ocurría con su primo, no quería tomarlo ni saber nada de él. Aún así debía de hacerlo. El té de la luna continuaba humeante entre sus manos. Se preguntó cuánto habría ingerido durante todo ese tiempo. Quizás más del que había tomado en toda su vida. No obstante, no podía tener un hijo de Domeric. Ni podía, ni tampoco quería. Aunque, el muchacho parecía más que dispuesto a esa perspectiva que Ayzur jamás iba a permitir.

Su primo le había explicado que si tenían un hijo su padre seguramente los casaría. Sólo por la vergüenza de engendrar a un bastardo en el seno de una familia "tan importante". Pero la muchacha no era idiota, si se quedaba embarazada, su tío se desharía de ella. Daría igual que llevase dentro al hijo de su hijo, no era que los bastardos le importasen mucho, ya lo había comprobado con sus propios hijos, con aquel terrorífico bastardo que hacía estremecerse de pavor a Ayzur.

Continuaba con el recipiente en las manos. ¿Y si huía a Dorne? ¿Y si tenía un hijo lejos de todo aquello? Podría trabajar como puta, ¿Qué diferencia había entre lo que hacía para su primo y lo que hacía una ramera a otro hombre? Ambas estaban coaccionadas, aunque ella por amor a un hombre que sabía que no le amaba, que seguramente jamás lo haría. Se quitó todas aquellas fantasías de la cabeza. Si tuviera a un hijo lejos de todo aquello, acabaría volviendo. Los Bolton siempre volvían a su hogar, como aves macabras, impulsadas por algo aun más malévolo que sólo los Dioses conocían. Como había ocurrido con ella. Su padre había huido, y sin embargo había vuelto. Su primo había sido enviado con su tía desde bien pequeño, después con los caballeros del valle, y había acabado allí de nuevo. Y ella si huía a Dorne, posiblemente volvería con el rabo entre las piernas, implorando el perdón de su tío como lo había hecho su padre.

-Las hijas de rameras acaban siendo rameras, ¿No? – escuchó a Roose Bolton envuelto entre las sombras de la habitación. En un simple momento, pasó de la duda a la felicidad para acabar sumida en la tristeza. Jamás sería nada para él, y además desde que dormía noche si y noche también con su hijo, Roose sólo la menospreciaba. Ayzur jamás lo comprendía, hacía lo que él quería y aún así la trataba como a una cualquiera.

Ayzur se bebió de golpe el té de la luna y dejó el cuenco sobre la cama. Sin mediar palabra alguna con su tío se tumbó sobre la misma. En algún momento llegarían los dolores y la sangre. No estaba muy dispuesta vivir aquello con su tío.

-¿Qué deseáis, mi señor? ¿No veis que estoy cansada? – abrió los ojos para volver a cerrarlos. Sintió como su tío se sentaba también en su cama y como una de sus manos… una de sus manos comenzó acariciar su pierna y llegada a un punto acarició su punto más sensible. Ayzur abrió los ojos de sopetón, no sabía si asustada o excitada. Vio a su tío con la mirada puesta más en un punto más bajo que su vientre, con los labios humedecidos. Por primera vez, en demasiado tiempo, Ayzur veía en sus pálidos ojos un atisbo de deseo. ¿Y si estaba celoso de su hijo? ¿Y si la deseaba más de lo que admitía? Eso explicaría la manera de tratarla. Tan descortés. Tan… sucia…

Sin quererlo comenzó a gimotear, sólo para él. Cerró los ojos y se relajó, olvidando el dolor que dentro de poco la acometería, olvidando todo… pero, justo en ese momento, justo en el momento en que aquel gemido llegó a los oídos de su tío, éste paró. La muchacha abrió sus ojos. Lo contempló pleno y sonriente, victorioso sobre ella, como si aquello le demostrase que seguía siendo suya. Pero, ¿Por qué jugaba así con ella? Aunque mil hombres desfilasen ante su cama, ella lo seguiría amando a él, deseándolo con todo su cuerpo y su alma.

-Va venir un mercader de Dorne a pedir tu mano, se la daré de buen grado – dijo con voz pausada. Así que, ¿Ahí se acababa todo? Tantos esfuerzos y sacrificios para nada. Aquello fue un golpe bajo. La dejó petrificada en su cama, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Su vida acababa de irse al traste. Su tío rió –. No pienses que tengo pensado dejarte ir, aún me eres de utilidad –. Volvió a bajar la mano más allá de su vientre, aunque aquella vez no le relajó para nada. Sólo le puso más nerviosa aún si cabía, pensando en que Maquiavelo plan tendría su tío esa vez. Su tío continuó con su labor, mirándole fijamente a los ojos –. Quiero que tú y Domeric pongáis en práctica lo que hemos ido aprendiendo durante todo este tiempo… con ese hombre… al parecer está acabado en su tierra, nadie le echará de menos. Sé que serás una buena maestra.

Ayzur se le quedó mirando fijamente. Si desollaba a un hombre del que sabía que estaba acabado, ¿Qué haría con ella que nunca le había importado cuando acabara de serle útil? Roose terminó de acariciarla y se limpió en la sábana justo después de levantarse de la cama.

-¿Qué pasará conmigo el día que deje de serle útil? – preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos, con una voz pausada.

Roose la miró: - Tú nunca dejarás de ser útil. De una manera u otra siempre te encontraré utilidad. Eres inteligente, Ayzur. Aunque no lo crees. Pero, también eres ingenua. Sé que serás hermosa hasta el día de tu muerte. Conozco muy bien a las mujeres como tú y también a los hombres que os desean. Si fueras de cama en cama acabarías en la de alguien grande, incluso hasta en la de un rey… podrías dominar todo poniente si lo desearas… y si no hubieras sido una bastarda cientos de nobles harían cola para pedirme tu mano… pero lo eres, y eres demasiado dulce e indecisa para ser una buena jugadora. Otra mujer en tu lugar ya habría convencido a Domeric para casarse, aun a sabiendas de que no les gustaría a sus padres…

-No quiero traicionaros – Ayzur rompió el ataque de sinceridad de su tío –. Nunca lo haría. Nunca lo haré, mi señor.

-¿Lo ves? La traición forma parte de los buenos jugadores – Roose Bolton salió de la habitación, y allí la dejó sola. Sola con sus fantasmas y sus dolores y temblores.

* * *

-Se supone que tengo que tratarle como a un noble señor – Domeric lo pronunció con rabia. Mientras él y su madre veían desde una de las ventanas de su habitación como llegaba aquel mercader al patio de armas de su pare. Roose Bolton iba a vender a su sobrina como a una pieza de ganado. Para ello había decidido recibir a aquel diablo solitario sin su mujer y su hijo, sólo con la pieza en venta y unos cuantos hombres. Ayzur hizo una reverencia cuando se dirigió a ella, y miró con preocupación a la ventana desde la que Domeric lo contemplaba todo.

-Se convertirá en el marido de tu prima – dijo con franqueza Bethany. Ésta acarició a su hijo en una mejilla para despertarle de su ensoñación –. Tal vez sea mejor así.

-No, no lo será. Ayzur acabará siendo mi mujer, como sea, tenga lo que tenga que hacer – continuaba mirando por la ventana, con el rostro ensombrecido. Sus labios formaban una línea recta de pura frustración. Su madre suspiró. Su hijo había cambiado tanto por aquella muchacha que ya no deseaba a Ayzur ni un minuto más bajo su techo. Su madre le había dicho que las mujeres hermosas podían transformar a sus hombres gracias a lo que se guardaba entre las piernas, pero ella jamás había tenido que ser hermosa ni haber tenido un tesoro entre las ingles o si no Roose ya hubiera cambiado.

-Domeric, he estado pensando que, quizás, lo mejor sería que Ayzur tuviese la oportunidad de ser feliz en donde siempre quiso – apartó con cariño a su hijo de la ventana y lo llevó para que se sentara junto a ella en su cama –. Creo que lo mejor es que no la retengas aquí.

-Madre, ella me ama como no ama a ningún otro hombre. Lo sé, es cierto. Ella es preciosa y yo un afortunado porque se haya fijado en mí – respondió con el pecho henchido de felicidad.

-Y dime has pensado en cuanto te cases, ¿Qué dirá tu esposa cuando cene con la amante de su marido? Seguro que la sientas en tu misma mesa, al igual que a los bastardos que engendres – preguntó intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

-No habrá nada qué decir. Ella va a ser mi esposa, no me casaré si no es con ella – miró fijamente a los ojos de su madre. La mujer se quedó casi petrificada, casi había creído ver a su marido en ellos, aunque se preguntó si Roose alguna vez había amado con tanta intensidad algo que no fueran sus diabólicos juegos.

-No te vas a casar con ella. No puedes, no es inteligente – respondió a las palabras de su hijo.

-Empiezas a hablar como padre – se levantó de la cama con frialdad. Distante de la mujer que lo había engendrado, de la mujer que había tratado por todos los medios que no se convirtiera en un monstruo como su marido.

-Sólo quiero que te hagas a la idea de lo que está por ocurrir – se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó –. Se irá con ese hombre y, aunque tú y yo no queramos que se vaya, se irá – mintió, por supuesto que quería que se fuera. No era una buena influencia para su hijo. Era una loba con piel de cordero.

Su hijo se separó de su abrazo: - No se irá si puedo evitarlo, madre. Ella y yo nacimos para estar juntos – salió de su habitación sin decirle nada más. Una vez más se quedó sola en aquella fortaleza, tal y como había ocurrido siempre.

* * *

Espero que comentéis que os parece. Muchas Gracias por leer, Chiquibabies. ;)


End file.
